Opposites Attract
by Ninjaturtlegirl16
Summary: What if Karai was never kidnapped by Shredder? What if she was raised by Splinter along with three mutant turtles? And when a mysterious stranger meets her one night her whole life will change. Alternate story of Karai that you wish you had read but which you won't see coming! (Alternate universe mostly human except for turtles and Splinter of course.)
1. Humble Beginnings

**Hey guys long time no see! So I know I haven't posted in a couple weeks and I knew I shouldn't have started something else but I had this wonderful idea and I couldn't resist! Oh and in case you get confused this takes place in a alternate universe so it won't be completely canon. If you have any other questions about it you can pm me in private.**

 **Now on with the story!**

I make my way over to Murakami's noodle shop with a huge grin on my face and a bit of a bounce in my step.

"The guys will love this!" I say to myself.

Father or "Master Splinter" as my adopted brothers affectionately have dubbed him ever since they first learned to talk, agreed that I could pick up a special treat for them today. Pizza Gyoza. Mmm... Just that one word makes my mouth water for it.

And the reason for the delicious treat tonight? Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had all been working very hard on their katas all week. This morning during training when Father had each of them demonstrate their katas for him, they totally nailed it!

Father knew how much they liked Pizza Gyoza so he had me pick it up this afternoon. "But please," he begged me before I left this morning, "keep it a surprise for your brothers." I had chuckled and promised that I wouldn't say a word.

I open the door to Murikami's and the little bell rings. "Miwa chan!" Murakami exclaims as I walk in, "How very nice of you to come by? For what do I have the honor of having you here?"

"Its for my brothers," I reply, "Do you happen to have some Pizza Gyoza ready?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he answers and brings out a big cardboard box. Inside were 26 small pizza gyoza ready and piping hot from the oven.

"Thanks Murakami!" I say and hand him the money.

"Any time." he replies with a warm and friendly smile.

* * *

I walk out the door and make my way past Murakami's and into the New York sunlight. I walk for about 2 blocks making sure no one is following me. At Tennison Square I make a right into a deserted alley and make my way to a man hole cover. Making sure no one is around I quickly take off the cover, take my groceries and slip the cover over my head.

Though I have lived in the sewers for most of my life, the sound of small rodents still worries me.

"Y _ou think you wouldn't though considering your father is a rat._ _ **"**_ I think to myself as I walk through the sewers.

The trip in the sewers isn't too terribly long and I soon jump over the turnstiles with ease. I look to my left and then my right making sure my brothers aren't around. I make it all the way to the kitchen without being seen.

"Hey Miwa, where have you been?"

I turn and gasp to see my baby brother Mikey standing right behind me. "Hey Mikey," I say while trying to subtly hide in front in of the box of pizza gyoza. "Umm how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here to get a can of soda, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Hey uh I think I hear Donnie calling you right now, I think he needs your help with a experiment or something?"

"I'm on it!" he yells and vanishes with a purple smoke bomb.

I feel the warm hand of my father resting on my shoulder. "Thank you Miwa for doing this for your brothers."

"It was nothing father. Though Mikey almost blew my cover."

"You did well to distract him though."

"Hai Sensai." I answer.

The moment is quickly interrupted with the sound of Donnie yelling at Mikey.

"MIKEY! UGH DONT TOUCH THAT- DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID! STAY OUT OF MY LAB YOU STUPID-"

"Should I bring them all here?"

"I think that would be wise." Father answers.

* * *

15 minutes later I somehow managed to bring them all around the kitchen table. "I still don't know what is so important that I can't finish feeding Spike." my hot headed brother Raph retorts.

"Oh cheer up for once Raph your always alone with Spike."

Raph was about to blow his top off at me, but one look from Father and he is quiet. "My sons, you have improved vastly in your training, so I have decided to reward you all."

I flip open the box with a grin to reveal the steaming pizza gyoza.

"Aww thanks Sensai you shouldn't have." answers Donnie.

"Ya thanks Sensai you da the best!" Mikey quips.

I turn and give a small glare at Raphael.

"Um ya thanks Sensai." he quickly answers a tad with his eyes downcast.

The boys soon quickly dig in and enjoy the food. I only take one or two and put in on my plate. Too be honest I'm not that hungry right now and there was a grand lunch special at my high school today. I end up pushing my food around on my plate.

"Sensai?" Mikey asks with his mouth full of gyoza to mine and my brothers disgust. However Father doesn't seem to notice or care and instead answers his youngest child's question.

"Yes my son."

"Can you tell us the story of how we became to be and about us having Miwa as a sister?"

"Michelangelo I have already told you the story many times- I" Father turns to see all three turtles giving him the puppy eyes.

* * *

"Very well. When I was a young man I was in love with a woman." Her name was Tang Shen. But there was another man who loved her as well. Oroku Saki- The Shredder. He and I had a long and bitter feud over her but in the aftermath Tang Shen had chosen me. We later had our first born child, a beautiful baby girl and we decided to name her Miwa." At this Father looks at me with a warm and genuine smile. I look down and blush.

"But Shredder felt he could not go without giving one last blow. He struck in the middle of the night and burned down our house."

"I lost my beloved Tang Shen..."

"Thankfully I had hidden you Miwa outside in a special hiding place where I knew Shredder could not find you. I knew I had to leave or Saki would never stop trying to find you and me. I took you to New York and for your first birthday Miwa I got you a special baby turtles. Alas it was just the beginning for us."

* * *

"As we were walking back to our small apartment I bumped into a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him so I decided to investigate. They were holding a strange glowing ooze and talking about it. Unfortunately I accidentally stepped on a rat which gave away my presence. They attacked and the ooze splattered on me and the three baby turtles."

"I had hidden you Miwa behind a trashcan so you were safe and unharmed. The ooze transformed me into a rat and the turtles into humanoid turtle children. I knew I could not leave them there alone with no one to care for them so I took them and you Miwa in the sewers to live. From there I taught you all ninjutsu and trained you so when you were ready to face the world you would be ready."

* * *

Everyone is silent after Sensai finishes and I ask Father if I could be excused. He nods and I quickly bolt to my room trying to block out any tears. I shut the door and flop down on my bed with a sigh.

Even though I had heard the story a million times each time it hurt more and more. I had never even gotten to know my own mother. You would think even it would be easier to forget, but it never was. But as Father would say, "Life must go on." and for the most part it did.

Master Splinter did train me and my turtle brothers in the art of ninjutsu from an early age and gave each of us the weapon which fit us best. For my brother Raph the sai, for Donnie it was the bo staff, for Mikey it was the nunchuck.

Father had designated a special gift for me. The tessen. He told me it was my mothers and that she would be proud to know her daughter was using it.

I smile fondly to myself as I remember those words. Right now though it sure would be nice to take my mind off these memories and go out for a patrol right now. My dream is quickly answered as I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find an excited and flustered Raphael.

"Miwa, come quick to Donnie's lab, something crazy is going on!"

"Alright I'll be right out!"

I grab my ninja gear and soon make my way to my dorky brothers lab. As I run to the familiar location I can't help but think, _"When did_ _my life start getting so complicated?"_

 **So ya that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! It motivates me to write more. I will see you all soon!**


	2. The Stranger

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Opposites Attract! Think of it as a special 4th of July present to you from me! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to my two reviews, and since I'm here I should probably answer some questions.**

 **Shelllover and beautyandharmoney, yes Leonardo is in this story I promise it wouldn't be a ninja turtle story without the leader in blue! He's in this story I swear. Also thank you beautyandharmoney for the spelling tip! Now without further ado here is chapter 2 of Opposites Attract!**

I rush over to Donnie's lab slightly out of breath. "I came as quickly as I could, What's the emergency?" I say while still panting.

"I got an alert on my computer. It's the Purple Dragon's, I found out they are working with the Foot on getting new super sonic weapons for the Shredder." replies Donnie.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" exclaims my brother Raph. I smile and roll my eyes at my little brothers catchphrase as we make our way out.

* * *

"Whoah, look at all that loot!" Mikey exclaims "What do you think Shred Head is gonna do with it?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out. Lets kick some foot butt!" Raph quips with his usual hothead flare. One look at him and I can already tell he is deperately eager to get in on the action.

"Hold on Raph, we can't rush in there, weapons a blazing, we need to come up with a real plan." I say in my stern leader voice.

"What is it with you and your plans? Why can't you do anything my way for once?"

"Because I'm the leader and this is what I think is best. Now lets think this through with a real strategy."

"This is a stupid plan Fearless leader..." Raph's voice is getting angrier by the minute. "FYI it's just Purple Dragons, we've taken them before, even Mikey and Donnie can take them." Raphael smugly remarks followed by a loud "Hey!" from Mikey and Don.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once and stop underestimating my orders!" By this time I am practically yelling and trembling at Raph. Mikey and Donnie have stunned expressions on their face, I doubt they have ever seen their big sissy this mad before.

"Because, Raph retorts back at me, "They. Are. Your Plans."

I am practically trembling at this point unable to keep back my anger and rage. I'm usually able to keep my cool but Raph has pushed my buttons too far for today. "Tell you what Raph, you think you can lead the team better than me? You win. I'm out of here." I stomp while kicking the roof top on my way down.

"Miwa-" Mikey calls out but Donnie stops him.

"Let her go, Mikey its probably best that she cools off."

"I don't feel bad for her one bit." Raph remarks. "Let Sensei's perfect little star pupil go on her own. We can do just fine without her."

* * *

I kick the roof top over again and again venting out all my frustration. Why is it that Raph seems to know all the right buttons to push me lately? There's always been this rivalry between us and I thought by now we would be over it but apparently that's not true.

"He just doesn't get me at all!" I finally scream to no one in particular and throw my lessen in a blight of rage. Unfortunately I wasn't looking where I was throwing it and I managed throwing it at a nearby satellite dish, now broken. "Great." I silently mutter and walk over to try to set it back up.

As I am trying to set it back in it's proper place, I have the strange feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around quickly. "Who's there?" I call out. "Show yourselves."

Soon I am met by a single pair of eyes, which quickly turns to 3, then 5 then about 15 more. "Foot soldiers." I whisper, and proceed to take my tessen out. I wait till one of them makes the first move, and then I quickly attack. I quickly fight them with ease taking more of my frustration and anger with it. Soon I have a pile of knocked out foot soldiers lying at my feet.

"Ah, I feel so much better." I say to myself with a small grin on my face.

"Not bad." I turn around to see a shadowy figure standing in the shadows. The figure continues speaking, "You might actually be a challenge." The figure walks out of the shadows and I quickly see that it's a young teenage boy that I have never seen once in my life. As he continues walking towards me I notice that he doesn't look too much older than myself, maybe a year older if anything.

He walks out with a confident stride and a smirk on his face. I quickly give the stranger a quick once over.

The stranger is wearing silver armor, with black material underneath, traditional Japanese shoes and a black belt around the waist. He has a black face mask in his one hand and on his back he is holding two twin swords. I instantly recognize them as katanna's.

He quickly puts his face mask on and draws his swords out. Still seeing me frozen with shock as well as curiosity, the stranger replies back to me in a rather snarky tone. "What's the matter Twinkle Toes? Too afraid to fight?"

Though it's hard to tell with his face mask on I get the feeling he's smirking again. "You want to fight," I snap back. I'll give you a fight!" Before I have even taken one step, the stranger rushes forward and throws something small and egg shaped on the ground. Instantly I am blinded and coughing like a maniac. The stranger rushes through the smoke and before I know it I am pinned down like a wild animal.

I try to get up but the stranger has his knee on my chest so I am unable to move except for my head. I glare at him.

The stranger takes off his face plate again so I am able to get a better look at his face. I can see black shiny hair that's not too long, it just goes past his ears a little. I can also piece together a chin that looks like its ready to defy anything or anyone. But what really stands out to me is the boy's eyes. Big blue eyes. Almost like sapphires. I've never seen eyes quite like his before, they're truly mesmerizing and enchanting.

The stranger breaks my train of thought and pushes his knee harder on my chest. I gasp for air.

"Guess not." he remarks snidely back. "My names Kai, see you around." He then quickly gets off of me and jumps into the alley below us. I rush over to follow but just like a shadow, the stranger is gone.

 **Oooh Raph and Miwa fights. Those are never good. And we finally get to meet the mysterious stranger that I mentioned in my summary of this story. What do you think of Kai? Do you think he's a real bad boy or do you think there's something more to him? Tune in next time for the next chapter and you will find out!**

 **Toodles,**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	3. The Start of Defiance

**Hello fellow readers! Ay ay ay! I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in forever! Has it been over a month already? I really am sorry for not updating but I was at camp and then on vacation, and next week I start school! Whoopee.**

 **Anyway so I decided to do a chapter before I get loaded down with school and homework. Think of it as one last summer hurrah! And I think this is my longest chapter so far for this story so yay! Also thanks to the people who have been following and reviewing, it means a lot to me! Anywhoo here is the next chapter of Opposites Attract.**

 **I do not own TMNT although it would be awesome if I did.**

Donnie's POV

I quickly race to catch up with the rest of my brothers as they jump and soar over buildings with ease. I know I've never been the most athletically inclined out of the group but this is a bit much even for me.

"Guys, could you slow down, I need.. to catch.. my breath".. I say with a wheeze.

"Could you be any louder knucklehead? We made it to the Purple Dragon hideout, and I don't think you guys want to be blown to pieces because you two couldn't manage to whisper!" says Raph with boiling anger surging through his entire body.

"Wow Raph, you haven't even been leader for more than an hour and you already managed to blow a fuse." I managed to say with a hint of snarkiness in my tone.

"I wish Miwa was here.." Mikey whimpers.

"Shut up both of you! We don't need that know it all of a kunuichi battering us down and boring us with her mini lessons and tactics! We are much better off without her and if I hear so much as a peep about her you guys can go join her!"

Raph is finally done fuming and motions for Mikey to give him the rope. Mikey obeys and together the three of us manage to sneak in through the roof.

* * *

For a criminal hideout it isn't much to look at, even for Purple Dragon standards. It's basically a giant warehouse with some broken windows and slightly unhinged doors. Piles of newspapers litter the floor in random spots and the only thing slightly roomy about this dump is a poster for Bradford's training dojo in Chinatown.

 _Ugh Bradford, give me a break..._

"D look!"

I turn and focus and I see the three Purple Dragons carry what looks to be a giant box.

"Careful Sid, Don't drop it or else you'll get it from the boss!" retorts Fong.

I lean in to hear better.

"I still don't know why the boss needs all these supplies anyway?" replies Tsoi.

"It must be important or else why would he have us go through the trouble of supplying them?" says Fong.

"Are the weapons here like you three promised they would be?" barks a loud gruff voice. The silhouette comes closer and we can see the figure of none other than Chris Bradford or "Dogpound" as Mikey dubbed him step through the door.

"Of course boss come and see for yourself!" Fong proudly proclaims.

Dogpound comes to the box and yanks off the lid. He then takes in his hands a gun filled with some kind of blue liquid inside.

"Yes Shredder will be most pleased with this." Dogpound says with a evil grin plastered on his face. "You boys have done well. Here." He tosses Sid a sack no doubt filled with money. "Take it and get out." The three stooges are too happy to argue, they immediately skip out the door.

"Let's go see where he goes." Raph whispers.

We are about to follow when all of a sudden Mikey sneezes.

"Waaaaachoooooo!"

Dogpound spots us, and in the open which is so not like us at all! He strikes for a lunge but we jump out of the way each of us landing on a crate.

"I'll get you you stupid turtles!" he bellows and heads toward Mikey.

Mikey is too quick though and safely lands over on another crate by Raph.

"What now leader?" he frantically asks Raph.

"Ugh go.. for the head!" Raph says.

"Second times a charm!" Mikey exclaims and strikes his nunchucks in-between Dogpounds eyes.

I jump over to Raph's crate.

"Raph we need a real plan, I think we should retreat."

"And leave Dogpound with the weapons? No we fight with honor, we don't leave till we win!"

"Then what do you suggest fearless leader?" I quip.

"I uh.." Raph is about to reply when we hear a yell from none other than Mikey.

"MIKEY!" we both scream.

Dogpound has Mikey over his back like a sack of potatoes and Mikey is out cold. I want to go all battle mode and beat him up for hurting my brother but for some reason I stay frozen.

"If you want to see your precious brother again, meet me at the Byerly building at midnight. And that means your so called "sister" too. Dogpound replies and jumps out the window into the night.

"Raph we need to find Miwa now!" I yell. Raph however still has a frozen expression on his face. "Raph!"

Slowly he breaks out of it. "I know D, I know. But we don't even know where she took off too."

"Then we scour the city, we don't stop until we find her and get our brother back."

* * *

Miwa's POV

I search the ground over and over but I still can find no trace of the mysterious stranger that attacked me and still let me live. Funny things sure do happen in New York..

I check my T-phone. Still no calls or texts from any of the guys.

 _Well whatever, who needs those jerks anyways, you did just for the most part singlehandedly defeat about a million ninjas all by yourself._

 _Except for that last one_. my mind says.

Who was that guy anyway? The only guy I actually knew besides my brothers was my best friend Casey Jones from school and I'm pretty sure he didn't go all evil and take ninja lessons anytime soon. Quickly I try to think of any other boy at my school that I didn't really talk too or pay attention to much.

Nope. Nada. Zip.

Then obviously he isn't from around here, but even for all his ninja training and understanding of the Japanese arts, he didn't even look remotely Asian at all...

I jump off the building with graceful finese and head over to the nearest manhole cover. Some Space Heroes sounds good right about now..

* * *

I make it home without so much as a peep and still no sign of Father or my brothers. I plop down in front of the TV and change it to Space Heroes. I'm the only one who really enjoys it, Donnie is too much into his inventions, Mikey usually tries to pull a prank or cook in the kitchen and Raph spends all his time with his stupid turtle.

I think its amazing though. The perfect amount of action and adventure with just a hint of nerdiness. This episode differs from the usual norm though. Captain Ryan has fallen in love with a space alien who was trying to lure him to the dark side.

 _Hmm.. Interesting.._

I am soon interrupted by the sound of Father entering the living room.

"Miwa, what are you doing home so soon from your mission? And where are your brothers?" he asks.

I answer without even looking back at him instead focusing on the TV.

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me so I let him."

"That is not your decision to make." he says as he glides over to me.

I finally turn and and stand up and face him. "Why not Father? I've had to make every other decision and I'm tired of it. Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under and all they do is complain. Is it too much to ask for a simple Thank you?"

Father glares and bangs his staff in anger and disappointment.

"Of course it is! Leadership is not about being appreciated, it is about responsibility. It doesn't matter that the burden is heavy, it matters that you carry it! Now go and find your brothers!"

I immediately turn and leave the lair as quickly as I came. I jump over rooftops trying to hold back tears.

 _He doesn't understand you, he treats you as if you were one of them, he doesn't understand what your going through._ I wipe away more tears from my face and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Where are you guys?"

All of a sudden I stop in my tracks and notice a interesting scene.

Before me is that same ninja that stopped me a couple of hours ago. Kai. Casually leaning against a lamppost with not a care in the world.

My head is telling me to quit fooling around and to go find my brothers but my heart says otherwise... I climb down with all my ninja skill and land right behind him without making a sound.

He turns around with a huge grin on his face. "I just knew it wouldn't be long before I would see you." he says with the biggest smirk ever plastered on his face.

"I.. don't know what your talking about." I manage to muster.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, it was only a matter of time before we would meet again."

I try to change the subject. "What are you doing in this area of the city?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I'm here to steal this nunchaku and you know doubt are going to try and stop me." he says.

Before I even know what I'm saying I dumbly ask "What do you mean steal?"

"You really don't know? Look it's simple, I take what I want from someone else without him or her noticing and I keep it." Kai sarcastically replies. He then pats my head. "There there."

I shake free from his hand."No what I meant is why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's fun! You should try it sometimes it gives you a real thrill."

"No! It's wrong and I can't let you do this!"

"Well I guess you will have to stop me then."

Kai takes his katanas off his back, I draw my tessen.

We spar as elegantly as we speak which is kinda unpredictable. All too soon Kai has me pinned against the wall and I'm struggling to get free.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, stop being the responsible one for once. Stop waiting for others to give you the life that you want. Go out and take it for yourself."

 _He actually does make a valid point, Father and Raph will never stop treating you like this, maybe Kai is right.. maybe a little rebellion would be ok. It might actually be quite fun..._

Before I can reply I hear a yell from what can only be Raphael.

"Miwa! What are you doing? Who the heck is he?"

 _Oh boy this will be interesting to explain..._

 **Oh boy now Raph found out about Kai.. And Mikey's in trouble! What do you think will happen next? You will have to wait and see...**

 **Thanks for sticking with me I'll** **hopefully come out with another chapter eventually but hey school comes first...**

 **Until then**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	4. The Beginnings of a Friendship

**Hey Shellheads! I am so sorry for the long hiatus, but there have been a couple reasons why I took so long to come up with a chapter.**

 **1\. School. When I had homework and projects due practically every single weekend I tended to not have time for my particular interests and hobbies one of which is fan fiction. Plus trying to get good grades, and late nights wears you out.**

 **2\. Honestly I have not had much interest in my stories up until this point especially my Tmnt/Divergent crossover which hopefully I will get around to working on but as of now I am here. I will be busy again next week because of finals (gasp) but then I will be around for a while through Christmas Break so no nagging until then please! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story it means a lot to me!**

 **Now for all you turtle lovers out there here is the next installment of Opposites Attract...**

Miwa's POV

No sooner am I about to reply than out of nowhere Raph shows up and starts yelling and fuming at me.

"Miwa! What are you doing? Who the heck is me?"

I am caught redhanded, if Father and the rest of my brothers were to find out that I have been hanging out and communicating with the enemy I can only imagine the immense trouble I would get into... As of right now though Raph is the only one who knows so the only logical thing I can do now is to muster up all my courage and quickly come up with an explanation...

I fail.

Raph however no patience and instead storms up to me weapons out and pins me against the wall. From the corner of my eye I can see Kai giving a twisted smile.

 _Oh brother..._

"We're out there risking our lives and here you are out out with the Foot!"

"Raph I can explain..."

"Please do."

I pause trying to come up with one. "You see Raph, Kai and I were trying to guard this shop from uh Fishface and Bradford and their horde of ninjas"... I end weakly.

"You have got to be kidding." Raph says with the most deadpan look I have ever seen on him.

"Its true!" I lie.. Though I don't normally tell falsehoods its my only shot at this point.

"Whatever." Raphael finishes. "Look I don't have time for this anymore you have to come with me Mikey's in trouble!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" I say getting quite red in the face as I say so.

"Hmm I don't know maybe cause you ran off from us and have been hanging out with the enemy!"

"What happened? Where's Mikey?"

"Bradford took him. He said for us to meet him at the Byerly building at midnight."

"Its obviously a trap Raph. Bradford just want to use Mikey to get to me. He knows I'm the strongest out of all us."

"Look, it doesn't matter fearless leader.. We need our brother back and we can't do this without you."

I sigh. "I guess we have no other choice then. Let's save our brother."

As I run toward the direction in which Raph was leading me I turn to see if Kai was still there. Once again he had disappeared like a ghost no doubt returning to Shredder like the lap dog he was. I turn to Raph.

"Raph."

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell the others about this."

Raph just focuses on the horizon ahead and I follow ever hoping that I didn't just doom myself by playing with the enemy..

* * *

Donnie's POV

I sit on the rooftop just a ways from the Byerly building impatiently waiting for Raph to show up with our sister. I try to keep calm thoughts assuring myself that it shouldn't be much longer except for the fact that it was already 11:55... All of a sudden my wish is granted as behind me I hear the all to familiar thud of Raph followed by the softer thud of my more finese older sibling.

"Finally! What took so long Raph? How long does it take you to find our sister?"

Raph just glares at Miwa.

"Apparently a real long time." he finally answers, and I can only wonder by what he means by that.

Miwa just shuffles her feet together and looks down on the ground. This isn't like Miwa at all it almost looks like she's hiding something...

Before I can ask her Raph interrupts me. "The plan genius?"

"Oh right." I reply and with a brief clearing of my throat go on.

"The plan is simple. Raph and you will distract Dogpound while I sneak behind and grab Mikey. Then when I have him I'll give a signal and we use smoke bombs to get away. Easy peasy."

I turn to Raph and Miwa to see what they thought of my plan. Raph just nods and Miwa quietly affirms. Again I want to know what has caused Miwa to be so introverted all of a sudden but just then I get a beep on my T-phone.

12:00 am. Midnight.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Raph says and we quickly move into the shadows hopping on the few remaining roof tops till we reach our destination.

* * *

Miwa's POV

As we continue to soar over the last remaining rooftops I can only be grateful for Raph for so far keeping my secret and not telling Don. From the way Donnie was looking at me and my attempts of being cool and collected I was almost pretty sure Donnie would have found out sooner or later.

 _But how long will it last?_ my mind asks and I have to agree with my thoughts. There's no telling when Raph could potentially blow it and then what?

But enough of that I tell myself. There's more important matters ahead one of which is saving my baby bro.

We finally make it and sure enough as promised was Bradford and that other fellow. Dexter Speckman! No thats not right..

Mikey is out cold and is tied up hanging from a rope from his wrists.

 _Bradford when I get my hands on you._..

Donnie is already positioned without being spotted and Raph and I are in the shadow behind the enemy waiting for the right moment.

"They should be here by now!" Dog pound growls.

"Mr Dogman sir. Dexter sputters, I'm sure they will be here soon. after all its only 30 seconds past midnight and-"

"Enough! Dog pound yells. I've waited long enough bring me the prisoner."

Before they even turned around Raph and I pop out and hit them from behind.

"It's the turtles and their sister!"

"Well well I say if it isn't Mr Poodleman and Dexter Sporkman?"

"Its Baxter Stockman!" the nerdy scientist bellows and furiously pulls out a remote and presses the button.

Immediately millions of Mousers pour out and are all the more willing to get their revenge on us since the last time. Oh great...

Raph and I cut our way through them trying to get to the villains while Donnie was still working on getting our brother loose.

All too soon the mousers are destroyed and Raph and I are smiling confidently at the befuddled villains.

"You have fought courageously." I say in my best Captain Ryan voice. "But we have won. Surrender now."

Bradford just sneers which isn't really like him at all.

"You might have won this time, but the Foot isn't done with you freaks yet."

All of a sudden a flash of white appears and the rest of us are left blinded and caughing till our lungs are sore. When the smoke disappears they were nowhere to be found.

I frown disapprovingly while Raph has walked over to Donnie and Mikey. Donnie has untied Mikey and was trying to get him to come too.

"Nothings working." he says in frustration which snaps me back to reality.

"Hold on." I say and proceed to pull out of my bag a single slice of pizza gyoza left over from earlier today.

Mikey's eyes start to flutter and he immediately starts to come too again. "Mmm pepperoni.." he says and gobbles it down.

"Mikey!" Raph yells and pulls Mikey into a huge embrace. "Don't do that again buddy you almost had us worried there."

As my brothers were fondling Mikey I move aside to look over the side of the rooftop. Not too far from me but yet safely out of sight from my brothers is the form of Kai. He gives me the hand motion to come on over and meet him.

I turn to look back at my brothers, to see if maybe they wouldn't miss me for a couple of minutes.

Nope. With already one of my brothers knowing my secret its all the more risky doing so right now.

All of a sudden I hear a beep and look on my phone. A text message from an unknown number. I look up to see if Kai was still in his hiding place but of course he was already gone. I proceed to look at the text message.

 _Nice going back there Twinkle Toes. Your not to bad for taking on those lackeys. Your pretty awesome._

Me awesome? The first time someone has ever truly complimented me and it comes from my sworn enemy?

I carefully text back a reply still making sure that Raph and D don't notice.

 _Um thanks. Could have maybe used some help from your end though._

 _And get reprimanded by the Shredder? No thanks. Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow night? Same spot by the swordshop. If your up for it. Come alone though and don't tell anyone._

A invite? To hang out with my sworn enemy? I once again send out a hasty reply.

 _Sure thing. I will have to sneak out when everyones asleep can't have the guys blow my cover._

 _See you then tomodachi._

A friend? The person who I was told my entire life to fight against and hate considers me a friend?

Before I can reply Raph calls. "Miwa come on lets go home." I tuck my phone in my bag and immediately follow behind my brothers with feelings of confusion and happiness.

 **Yay! Kai and Miwa are getting closer! And what do you think will happen when they do meet? Will Donnie and Mikey find out? And Splinter? Does Kai have feelings for her? You will just have to find out next time! Again I thank all of those who have previously reviewed or followed or favorited this story. Hopefully I will try to come out with another chapter by Christmas break.**

 **Peace out shellheads!** - **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	5. Deception and Endearment

**Hey I know that this is rather soon since my last update on Friday but I did it! I have managed to come up with a new chapter one which cost me some sleep from last night. I was able to edit it this morning and now here it is, the finished project of my labor.**

 **Enjoy!**

Miwa's POV

As we walk home I can't help what just happened between Kai and myself. Kai, the lethal Foot Ninja who works for our greatest nemesis the Shredder has just asked me to hang out with him alone. For no reason whatsoever.

 _But what if its all a trap?_ my mind asks. _What if its all a facade? A setup? What if he's just using me to get to get to my brothers and essentially Father? But then again what if it's not?_

Though I want to trust my instincts my heart and emotions refuse to believe that Kai would do this to me. _I mean come on he did after all say that you were amazing as well as a friend and gosh those gorgeous blue eyes and that luscious raven black hair and his rebellious attitude and.._

Thats when it hit me. Hard.

I have a major crush on my sworn enemy.

No it can't be. Surely it must be a mistake. But as I try to rationalize the situation I can no longer deny the truth. I have a crush on Kai.

A tiny gasp escapes my lips as I am processing this and by the time it does all eyes have turned on me.

Thankfully we had already entered the turnstiles and even Father comes in asking us how the mission went and how Michelangelo was safe and sound. Unfortunately he gets no answers from his sons and soon realizes that they are fixated on me still. And as of yet I still have not been able to come up with an answer.

"Miwa, I asked if you were alright?" Raph asks stern though with a touch of concern and softness in his voice as well.

"I uh need some sleep." is all I can muster and dash to my room as quickly as possible.

"Donatello what has gotten into Miwa?" Father asks.

"I don't know Sensei I don't know."

* * *

I flop down on my bed a sigh of exasperation leaving my lips as I do so.

 _What were you thinking Miwa? Do you want to risk blowing your dirty little secret? Or risk Raph blowing it? Think genius think._ There's also the problem with the date. Date? Thats certainly not the word I would use. I mean come on would a finest and skilled opponent such as Kai actually have feelings for you?

Now for the actual going out and meeting with him.. I have to come up a plausible explanation on why I need to go out that Father will accept and that won't raise suspicion among my brothers especially Raphael...

After hours of strategic calculating and planning I have my plan all worked out for tomorrow and I just hope that it will work. I shut my lamp and snuggle under the covers looking forward to meeting with my crush tomorrow.

* * *

Donnie's POV

"Father is it ok if I go out tonight?" I spit out my cereal that I was currently munching on and enjoying in shock as I just heard Miwa my older sister just ask Master Splinter if she could leave the lair? Sensei has only let us out for various missions along with school for Miwa. Surely he wouldn't consider it. I turn to look at my brothers. Raph has his mouth open in what I can only assume is a sort of angry jaw dropping expression and Mikey is still well Mikey.

"Sensei, surely you can't consider this its to dangerous she"- the words barely exit my mouth before I instantly regret them. _Come on Don, you should know that Splinter hates interrupting and when its between him and his daughter at that._

"Quiet Donatello. I will decide for myself if Miwa shall go or not."

Turning to my sister Sensei asks "And why do you wish to go upon the surface by yourself late at night?"

"It's for my best friend Casey. He's failing trig and so I decided that I would help tutor him." my sister replies rather confidently.

Splinter sighs and after a brief hesitation gives his answer.

"Very well Miwa you may go."

"Oh thank you Father!" Miwa replies and is about to run out of the kitchen and into her room before Splinter stops her.

"Hold on Miwa. I am trusting you so I expect you to be back at a decent time. Do I make myself clear?"

She nods and bolts into her room.

"Never thought I would see Miwa get excited about trig." Raph mutters.

I am rather perplexed about the situation as well. Something isn't adding up. The only way to find out is to ask her myself.

* * *

Miwa's POV

I am greeted by a knock at the door a couple hours after I have entered it.

"Who is it?" I call out while applying my eyeliner.

It's me Donnie.

 _Donnie? Oh well better than Raph anyway._

"Come on in." I say and Donnie hesitantly opens the door.

"You need something D?" I ask while turning to him.

"Uh ya Miwa um why are you wearing makeup? I mean it is just for a trig session right?" he adds turning rather pink in the process.

I narrow my eyes at him. He knows something.

"Can't a girl wear makeup from time to time? And quite frankly Donnie, its none of your business."

"Well uh I guess so. Look I just think that maybe you should let one of us accompany you? Its not safe up there."

I heave an irritated sigh. That's what this is about?

"Look Don I know your trying to be a good little brother or whatever but I can do this on my own. I'm sixteen after all. I promise I'll be fine."

"No Miwa, you've been acting strange lately, Raph and I have noticed and I want to know what is going on."

"I'm fine D I really am."

D rolls his eyes at me obviously not buying it.

I pause trying to think of something that will buy me some time and which Donnie would surely believe.

"Donnie, I promise I will be extremely careful. See I will even bring my T-phone with me. If there's an emergency you will be the first ones that I call." I say while putting the item in my bag.

A look of relief washes over Donnie and he immediately looks much more calm and relaxed.

"Well alright I suppose. I'm glad that you are taking the time to be careful and self aware. It's dangerous out there with the Kraang and Shredder."

I muster a fake smile. "I know." I say and usher him out the door.

I lean against the door in exasperation and slight anger.

 _I can't believe he's such a nervous twit and just doesn't get me. Well who needs them? As far as your concerned the only one who seems to have any interest and cares about you is Kai. The others will never try to understand you._

And that's why I have to do this. Something has changed within me and its because of Kai. I can do whatever I want and if the others refuse to accept it then so be it.

A beep on my phone alerts me out of my internalized thoughts and I see thats its a text from Kai.

 _Meet me at Chinatown near the swordshop in about 20 minutes. See ya soon Twinkle Toes._

I gather all my things that I will need and stuff them in my purse and then proceed to put that in my backpack in order to deceive my family. I then take out my T-phone and lay it on my dresser. I obviously don't want or need it and that way my family won't be able to track me.

After a few minutes which consisted of warnings from Father and some rather lackluster goodbyes from my brothers (mostly from Raph) I'm off to do whatever I please and the first is meeting with my crush/enemy.

* * *

Kai's POV

I enter the building as I have done so many years already and meet with Shredder in his throne room or whatever you call Shredder's magnificent yet dreary palace. I enter and upon seeing him immediately crouch and bow waiting for him to speak. Beside him are Bradford and Tiger Claw who obviously don't look to pleased either. _Oh brother._

Shredder turns to his mutant lackeys.

"Leave us now."

At once they do Bradford giving me a rather mean glare on his way out, I stick my tongue out at him in response.

"Kai..." Shredder speaks darkly and from the sound of him mentioning my name he does not sound pleased.

"I have heard how you have had the opportunity to disperse of Hamato Yoshi's top disciple and heir Miwa."

I look up slowly tense and unsure at first.

"But you have instead let her escape." Shredder finishes with what seems to be a low growl.

Without trying to show any emotion of panic on my face I quickly try to come up with an excuse that will save my skin.

"That's not true!" I finally blurt out. "She escaped."

Shredder narrows his eyes at me and I can see that they are full of anger and disappointment.

"I find that very hard to believe."

I stand up though it is disrespectful, fold my arms over my chest and scoff out a sassy reply, one that I know will perhaps cost me and one that I instantly regret saying.

"She escaped from you didn't she?"

"Enough!" Shredder bellows and I crouch before him again.

He walks toward me and circles around me in a rather threatening manner.

"Do you remember what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us?" As he says that I shut my eyes closed waiting for the moment to end.

"Every day that Yoshi lives is another mess that we must wipe clean and cleanse the Earth from. Stay focused on your mission Kai."

"I understand."

* * *

Miwa's POV

I stand on top of the rooftop waiting for Kai. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago.

 _Maybe something held him up or something got in his way? Oh quit it Miwa_. Behind me I hear a thump and I turn to see Kai. Surprisingly he is not wearing his usual ninja attire instead settling for some dark ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. From the looks of it he actually looks more vulnerable this way.

 _And still very adorable._

"So what's this about?" I ask rather hesitantly.

"Like I said its a night on the town. I hear that there is this old rundown amusement park close by you want to check it out?"

"Sure. So um does Shredder know about us hanging out together? Aren't you worried about getting into trouble or something?"

Kai just frowns and I can see a storminess pass over his face, as if there's a dark secret that he's trying to hide.

"What does it matter?" he finally musters. Shredder doesn't control or own me. Why are you so curious anyway?"

"It's nothing." I quickly say. "Just curious."

The storm fades away and a genuine smile immediately comes back to his face, then he starts to break into a sprint over rooftops.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" he calls out over his shoulders.

"Not likely.." I sass back and sprint after him catching up as best I can.

* * *

We soon make it to an old amusement park that looks like it hasn't been running for at least 10 years. We manage to climb upon a Ferris Wheel till we are on the very top overlooking the city.

"Wow the view is so beautiful up here." I say trying to soak it all in.

To my surprise Kai seems rather unimpressed. "I suppose.. he says after a couple of seconds, "But I much prefer Tokyo."

"You've been to Tokyo?" I ask and soon after regret saying such a silly question. Kai however doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah I've traveled with the Foot Clan and Shredder. He's had plenty of business there before. I've also been to China France, Brazil, Russia, Tennessee, Denver, Chicago, Los Angeles and now New York."

"Oh of course." I say. What else can you expect from your crush/enemy?

"If you don't mind me asking why did you choose to meet with me tonight? I thought you wouldn't want to disobey your Father and master?"

I look off into the night sky.

"It's complicated Kai. My father doesn't understand me and neither do my brothers. They just don't seem to get me and he still treats me like a small child."

At this I sigh and put my head in my hands. To my surprise Kai embraces me in a warm hug.

"It's OK.." he whispers all the while tustling my long dark lock that are in a sidebraid.

After a few minutes I pull from him though his arms are still around my waist. I look into those sapphire mesmerizing eyes.

I don't care what Father or Raph says or what anyone else says or thinks. I just give in to my internal instincts which are telling me to do just this.

I lean in ever so slowly hoping all the while that he won't cower away, and give Kai a small kiss. My lips instantly connect with his and I am sent on a tantalizing dream one which I never want to end.

 _Is this what love feels like?_

Soon it is over and we break away.

"Kai I'm sorry I don't know what got into me I-"

I am interrupted as it is now Kai that has chosen to kiss me instead of the other way around.

To my delight he doesn't stop and continues kissing me to my delight. I forget about Father, my brothers, school, the Kraang, heck even Shredder disapears from my mind and I just focus on Kai.

All the while the only words that come to my mind is

 _Booyakasha_.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Happy Holidays** **Shellheads!-Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	6. Changes

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know its been a couple weeks, almost a month actually so I am sorry about that. I want to thank the 11 who have reviewed my story, without you guys I would have abandoned this story and left it in the dust so thanks again! This is a bit of a longer chapter so I hope you like that as well. Also a warning this chapter is full of emotion and drama so you might want to get your tissues ready!**

 **Enjoy!**

Raph's POV

"Something doesn't feel right." I lean over to Donnie as we were sitting on the floor observing our baby bro and our sister battle it out during one of our training sessions.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it man? The way she has been acting more and more distant, the small giggles she gets when she's looking at her T-phone, her asking Sensei all the time to tutor this "Casey Jones" which by the way we have never met, and even the music she's been listening to in her room has been a strange mix of rebelliousness and lovesick puppy songs. Come on D please tell me you have been noticing this change too? I can't be the only one can I?" I plead hoping to see a opening in my nerdy younger brother.

"Well," Donnie says with a slight sigh, "I'll admit I have been noticing some differences, probably not as much as you have, but Miwa has been going through some internal changes and probably not for the better."

"What do we do then?" Someone's gotta tell Master Splinter! We have to confront Miwa and see what she's really up too."

"Hold on we can't just rush in and tell Sensei the news just like that. I'll come up with a plan later, for now just try to explain the situation as carefully and quietly as you can to Mikey and meet me in my lab later ok?"

I give the affirmative nod just as Sensei calls us to switch so that its Donnie and Mikey and I am left with Miwa.

"You ready for this Fearless leader?" I quip hoping to get her back to her old self.

I am greeted with a pair of rolled eyes and a deadpan expression.

"Sure whatever Raph lets just get this over with."

"Why you got somewhere to be Princess?"

"None of your business." she says with a slight snarl at the end.

 _Ok I did not see that coming.._.

"Hajime!" Splinter yells and we begin to spar.

I duck and roll trying to find a weak spot while also trying to not get crushed by my sister as it is clear that I have struck a nerve or something as she is clearly infurious with me.

"Come on sis, you can trust me what is going on? You haven't been yourself for the last couple of days and I want to know why. NOW."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Donnie giving me a look that clearly spells out "What the shell are you doing dude?" Mikey also has stopped sparring to see what is going on and he looks curious as well.

"What does it matter Raph? It's not like any of you guys care whatsoever about me." Miwa angrily spits back.

"Thats what this is about? That's not true I- AGH!"

I am punched so hard I swear I saw stars. I fall to the ground in a heap.

"Miwa! Enough! Miwa what did you do? Miwa?"

I am on the floor in immense pain as my sister has accurately pressure pointed me in all my weak points as well as giving me a massive blow in the jaw and on my eye. Donnie and Mikey immediately come to my aid and help sit me up and Master Splinter comes to check to make sure that I didn't suffer anything serious.

Miwa is just standing there with the iciest cold stare I have ever seen while one hand is on her hip. The stare itself is enough to make a man's- or in this case a mutant turtles skin crawl. How is this person my sister?

Master Splinter immediately turns to my sister and for the first time ever with her he is gravely disturbed and upset.

"Miwa my child? Look at what your anger has brought you? You could have killed your brother!"

Miwa just looks at the floor not choosing to answer with that same cold and unfeeling iciness.

"Miwa! Answer me when I am talking to you! Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"Yes Father I hurt Raphael! Is that what you wanted me to say? But what does it matter anyway?!

"For the past 16 years I have been stuck in this dismal disgusting place you call home which by the way is not a home mind you it is a SEWER! The only normal place you have 'graciously' let me go to is school and the majority of people at school think that I'm weird and see me as a problem child which sets me apart from everyone else. I have never gotten to do anything cool or normal instead being forced to go on these lame patrols and missions against a man who's vendetta I was never really apart of all because of your stupid feud!"

"Miwa Shen Hamato!"

Splinter yells and bangs his staff reminding his daughter who is in control. But Miwa doesn't seem to care anymore.

"I am a freak to people and to myself! I have a freakish family and I will never be considered normal by society. Except guess what Father? I have finally met someone who does care about me despite who I am and where I come from. He cares about me genuinely and he loves me and I love him. But we will never get to be together because of your selfishness and its ugh IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Miwa screams that last part with as much passion as she can put it into it.

Before Sensei can even utter a word Miwa bolts out of there not waiting to get reprimanded for her behavior.

"Sensei does Miwa really hate us?" Mikey asks whimpering and with tears coming to his eyes.

"Miwa is just um going through a emotional time right now Mikey." Donnie says while bringing him into a bear hug.

Sensei doesn't say anything and instead chooses to head to his room.

"Raph what were you thinking we had a plan remember?"

I'm didn't mean to Donnie, I just had to do my own thing I'm sorry."

"What did Miwa mean when she says that she found someone who cares about and loves her?"

* * *

Kai's POV

I roll over kick and tumble my way through training trying to focus as Tiger Claw or as I personally like to call him "Tony the Tiger". Today though I would probably rename him "Bossy Bossy Pants or Worst Second in Command" ever, take your pick.

All the while though as I am going through various katas (which are not always easy) I can't help but think of the time we had on the Ferris wheel five days ago. _The_ _way she smiles and her long hair thats either down by itself or in a Katniss braid, her amber eyes-_

"Kai!" Tiger Claw bellows. "Shredder will not be pleased to hear that you have been neglecting your training because you can't focus. Now try again boy."

I immediately awaken out of my dream and regain focus.

 _But seriously though all those things plus her sweet personality and-_

Hold on I can't seriously have feelings for her. No. Of course not. Shredder himself has told me countless times that feelings are weakness and to have weakness is to be a disgrace to the Foot. I can't let a trivial thing such as feelings and emotion get in the way and hinder me.

I unfortunately stumble and get more yells and roars from the kitty cat. I apologize and once again regain focus.

 _But even so.. Why would she care for someone as ruthless and cruel as me?_

We are bitter enemies on the side of a war that has gone on for 16 years. I am rude and unkind and a weapon. That is obviously clear Shredder and Tiger Claw and all the other Foot members have made me this way. I have been taught and trained to have no mercy and once the turtles and Miwa have been found to take them down and find Hamato Yoshi. But for what purpose? I mean its obvious Miwa has no part in this and I don't think the turtles don't either. Why do we have to take part in this war? No matter what I do she still seems even more drawn to me and I don't understand it. Not at all. Has Shredder ever once told me that he was proud of me? Has anyone else in the Foot? Not that I can remember.

Anyway since our night out she has come to me a couple more times. We sparred and I even taught her some of the deadliest Foot techniques that I learned personally from Shredder himself. Thankfully nobody has caught us out together and Shredder doesn't know that I've been chilling with the enemy. But if he were to find out...

 _Ugh!_ I feel suddenly dizzy and not myself. I look up and see spots. I try to continue but it is useless I faint.

* * *

"Kai!" I hear Tiger Claw yell and rush to me and he helps sit me up and pours water on my face. I sputter and wake up.

"Kai little cub, are you alright?" Tiger Claw asks and though he normally addresses me in a rather gruff tone, as of now it is tender and genuine. Real.

"I-uh think so. I just have a headache. I feel weird." I manage to say.

"I will get Master Shredder we'll have him look at you and see if you are alright".

"No! uh thats ok Tiger Claw." I say while standing up "I'm fine now see?"

"Ok but I'm still letting him know what happened. I think we will be done training for today. You are free to do as you wish."

We both bow and I exit out while putting my faceplate on. I head to the rooftops in search of the one person I feel like talking to and that is my Twinkletoes. As I am bouncing over the rooftops I can't help but wonder to myself W _hat happened back there? Am I in love with Miwa? What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Miwa's POV

I race over rooftops at lightning speed much faster than I have ever done. Normally I would be impressed by how much I am exerting myself but as of now all I can feel is a stream of emotions flooding through me. They comprise of anger, hatred, love, and a mixture of everything jumbled together.

I had to let that anger out to show Father how much he's personally ruined for me. I mean come on I've never really had a normal childhood I never got to know my mother, I'm stuck living in the sewers with a rat and mutant turtles. How much worse can it get? Oh and that one little mishap where I implied Kai but never actually said it was him.

 _Gaah why did I say that? Are you crazy Miwa?_

I'm not crazy just upset and changed because of Kai. I just couldn't let it in anymore. I had to let it out. After everything else I have gone through in my life, well I don't care what happens anymore. If they find out about us so be it.

Raph already knows that Kai and I have been together that one time but thankfully not about our "dates" and the time we kissed on the Ferris wheel. Oh shell. That was the best night of my life. I would give anything to live it again.

Since that night I have chosen to meet up with him again some more and we sparred and through the kindness of his heart he even gave me pointers. Powerful and deadly moves that you can take down your enemy in a single blow which were executed in training today.

Do I regret using it on Raph? Yes and No. I don't really know what to feel anymore. I mean I do feel bad for hurting him but at the same time I am extremely fed up with them all.

And Father. I have been keeping these feelings inside bottled up for years so to finally let it out feels immensely good. I'm not his precious little girl that he feels that he needs to protect. I have proven that I can take care of myself and that Raph isn't the only one with anger management issues.

Kai is the only one who can make me feel truly loved and who makes me feel like I am walking on clouds all the time. When I'm with him, I feel like I can trust him like nobody else and I feel like he trusts and cares about me too.

As I am perusing through my thoughts to my delights I spot him sitting on a rooftop just ahead of me. He's just sitting there legs dangling over the edge with a down trodden expression.

 _Uh oh._

* * *

I drop down behind him with a rather loud thud which for a kunichi or ninja is kinda embarrassing. _Crap._

He immediately turns and his face lights up with imminent joy which then immediately turns to a sarcastic amusing look.

"Some ninja you are Twinkle Toes, I thought you were supposed to be good.." he says in a teasing matter.

I blush at his pet name for me and then regain composure. "And what about you uh-" I scrabble trying to come up with a comeback.

"You can't even come up with a comeback can you?"

I nod no and we both just start laughing until we are crying.

When we finally stop we are sitting next to each other and are looking out at the beauty that is New York.

"So what brings you out at this late hour?" Kai asks without directly looking at me.

"Well if you must know there was a massive blow out at home and I had to get away."

"That bad huh." Kai asks this time turning to face me.

"Yeah I just couldn't take it anymore. I pretty much blew up at Father punched Raph and got the heck out of there. Nobody gets me over there."

For a moment Kai looks at me with a sensitive understanding look and then regains his composure and changes it to a rebellious moody one.

Since he doesn't say anything else I try to ask him the same question.

At first Kai doesn't say anything I see him go through expressions of unsureness and self doubt and even a bit of fear to my surprise.

"You ok?" I ask again.

"I uh had to get some fresh air. Training was rough." he finally manages to come up with.

He then turns and looks at me with fondness before leaning in and kissing me once more to my shock and delight.

 _Ugh my second kiss ever!_ It's even more amazing than the last time. I lean in as well and stroke the back of his head while doing so and he shuts his eyes in utter most bliss. All too soon the kiss ends and we are left staring at each other with huge grins on our faces.

"Wow Kai, um thanks.." I quickly say albeit blushing.

"No problem Twinkle Toes. It was nothing." He then turns to me with the cockiest smile ever. "You know what would be perfect right about now, some midnight sparring! I bet I could take you down again."

"Oh you are so on..."

As the moon shone and our weapons clashed together, we were unaware that two beady eyes were watching us intently with interest. After a couple minutes had passed, the figure slipped out of sight as quickly as he had came and opened up a black and red communicator.

"Report Tiger Claw."

"I was right Master Shredder, the cub has truly changed. It is quite obvious that he has feelings for Yoshi's eldest."

Shredders face glowers on the screen for a split second before regaining his calm and threatening countenance.

"Continue to keep a close eye on him Tiger-Claw. If Kai continues seeing the girl it will only hinder him and make him weak. The boy is the weapon needed for Yoshi's downfall."

The mutant nods before closing his communicator. He then turns his eye and continues to watch the lovestruck teenagers spar away under a full moon unaware that they would soon be driven apart...

 **Stay tuned next time for another riveting chapter of Opposites Attract! As always please review and tell me what you thought of it, good bad I need to know! Also if Miwa were to give a pet name to Kai what do you think it should be? Let me know down below.**

 **Peace out** **Shellheads!-Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	7. Betrayal

**Hey fellow turtle fans. Long time no see. I know it's been quite a while since I have been absent from this story, but I am back once again. Writers block sure does wonders for you... That and there were no reviews for my last chapter which made me wonder if this story was even worth it. However I decided to give it another chance so here ya go.**

 **Enjoy!**

Miwa's POV

I jump and leap over rooftops with blinding speed and finese all the while trying to urge my brothers to catch up with me as we are pursuing a horde of Kraang.

"Donnie, Mikey Raph, you call that fast, get your shells in gear! The Kraang are making off with boatloads of mutagen while capturing some of the city's finest scientists. We cannot afford for them to try and mutate the whole city it's up to us to stop them."

"Easy for you to say "Princess." Your not the one who's mutated and has a lumbering shell!" Raph yells at me.

"Raph does make a valid point Sis, being a human and a near perfect kunoichi does have its perks." Donnie softly adds.

I choose not to reply and instead roll my eyes at them in response. As I am waiting for them to catch up my eyes make their way over to to China Town Gate where I had stopped Kai from stealing a priceless sword all those weeks ago. Has it really been three weeks already? A small sigh escapes my lips as I remember the fond memories with glee.

 _Though if it wasn't for Raph you wouldn't be in this mess..._ I think to myself.

Ever since my blow out at Father and my meeting up with Kai again, Father ended up hearing the whole story from Raph. When I came back Father had spoken to me and Raph in private about the ordeal and I ended up telling him and Raph most of the whole story, (I left out the part about our date at the Ferris Wheel with our first kiss, and our second kiss that happened a few days ago no way would I ever let them know about that).

They are nights that I will always forever treasure in my heart. I can still imagine those wonderful nights, us standing on the Ferris Wheel and on the rooftops, his hands tussling through my long locks, his delicious lips against mine, all of those beautiful moments forever gone because of my brother blurting the truth to Father.

From that point forward Father addressed me and let me know that from now on I would be accompanied by my brothers at all times during missions and patrols. I'm still bitter about being treated like a small child but I'm just relieved that Donnie and Mikey still don't know about Kai and I intend to keep it that way.

Very rarely do I ever venture out on my own because of this factor and every time I do ends in bitter failure and disappointment for me as I have not been able to locate Kai or contact him since our last amazing encounter all those weeks ago.

 _Oh Kai.._

I am briefly interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a loud scream from below. A middle aged woman and man are screaming their heads off as the Kraang (not in their disguises) are cornering them in a dead end part of the alley below.

Raph looks at me and I give him the signal with my hands. He nods and gives an affirmative.

We jump into the alley softly, making sure that the shadows cover us from head to toe. Mikey throws a shuriken at a Kraang and the Kraang all look towards our hiding places.

"Kraang go check in the place from where the noise came in that place."

Before the Kraang can get much closer another shuriken decapitates it precisely. From my hiding spot on the railing I jump down and yell at the scientists since I am the only other human in the group.

"Run and don't look back!" The scientists are only to eager to do so and they run faster than you can say Antonio's Pizza.

As soon as they are gone my brothers jump out of their hiding places and start fighting the Kraang with glee.

"This is more like it!" Raph yells and smiles at me before proceeded to body slam a Kraang into the wall.

I smile back at him before I look up and see the last face I thought I would ever see again: Kai.

I feel a strong urge to go up and see him. I am brought back to Earth and realize that my brothers are still here fighting the Kraang. With two of them not even knowing about Kai and one of them who does and who would be all to willing to tattle on me to Father there's no way I can sneak off and talk to him now.

 _Unless.._

A plan starts to form in my mind and a small smirk spreads across my face. I hurry to execute my plan into action and pray that it works so I can hurry and see Kai. Theres's still about four or so Kraang left and I execute my plan as brilliantly as my hero Captain Ryan would.

I jump in between Raph and a Kraang and swiftly cut it with a deafening blow sending the Kraang falling to the ground.

"I'll save you Raph." I quip in my best impersonation of Captain Ryan while at the same time praying that Kai wouldn't laugh at my geekiness.

"You'll save?" I hear Raph retort but I ignore him and rush to Mikey where he is doing his best to thwart off two Kraang with his nunchaku. A quick blow with my tessen and they are down for the count. I give him a quick pat him on the head.

"Relax Mikey. Your safe now." Mikey looks up to me with a grin. "Thanks!"

As I move on to help Donnie I hear Mikey say with a confused expression. "Wait I was fine."

Donnie has a Kranng cornered and is just about to whack the head off with his bo before I quickly intervene.

"Donnie! Behind you!" Donnie quickly turns around and is left staring at the graffitied wall in front of him. Behind him I attack the Kraang and leave it in the dust while doing a legendary back flip in order to further impress my crush.

Still looking up I see Kai this time leaning forward at me with interest along with the pile of Kraang that I brutally decapitated.

I start to rush forward up the stair case to meet him but a green three fingered hand is holding me back.

"Where do you think your going?" I turn and come face to face with none other than Raph. I glare at him in response.

Donnie steps forward.

"Uh what the heck was that?" he asks with a questionable look in his eye.

"Yeah what is going on dudes?" Mikey also asks. "You trying to impress us or something Sis?"

He then engulfs me in a huge bear hug. "Cause it totally worked!"

Donnie notices that neither of us are still answering instead choosing to glare at each other from head to toe.

"What is it Raph?"

Raph after a couple of more seconds of shooting me down with facial expressions finally answers.

"I thought I saw something. Did you see something Miwa?"

I look up and seeing that Kai is finally gone answer Raph back.

"No."

"Turtles first right?" He knows Kai was here.

I give the affirmative nod.

"Turtles first."

Donnie and Mikey who are witnessing all this are left with confused expressions on their faces and don't know what to make of me or Raph.

"You feel like we're missing something important here?" Donnie asks Mikey.

"All the time bro. All the time."

* * *

Kai's POV

"Breath. Just Breath."

I inhale deeply and exhale as best as I can while trying to maintain my composure from my meditation. I inhale and exhale all the same trying to keep that same composure while trying to not show any signs of frailty or weakness.

"How are you feeling cub?" Tiger Claw addresses me.

"Somewhat better." I grumble. "How much longer do I have to go through with this Tiger Claw?"

"It is better to not ask such questions Kai. Master Shredder has ordered for you to go through meditation and staying at Foot Headquarters until your delusions are out of the way."

I look up at Tiger Claw and nod before we start making our way back to Shredder's "throne room" as he calls it.

Ever since my last encounter with Miwa, things have been sort of different for me. I've been having fainting spells a lot more frequently. Coincidently they occur most often whenever I happen to be thinking of Twinkle Toes or of my mission to destroy the Hamato Clan. I've also been having tons of nightmares lately. Most of them are fuzzy and I am unable to recall but some of them are extremely vivid and terrifying to say the least.

The Kraang probing me with rods until I am crying out with pain. Visions of me becoming the new leader of the Foot Clan while wearing Shredder's helmet and gauntlets while hurting everyone I care about including Miwa. Falling into the green ooze the Kraang call mutagen and emerging from it a giant green freak, a turtle like Miwa's brothers...

I gulp and shudder at this thought.

"You should be thankful that he even let you go out on the mission to spot the turtles and their so called sister tonight as it is. Were you able to catch them?" Tiger Claw asks me.

"No. They got away before I were able to ambush and interrogate them." I lie. Tiger Claw mulls it over and is about to interrogate me again but before he can we have already reached the throne room where Shredder is sitting on his throne obviously displeased.

I wonder why Shredder is so infuriated but then I look and the reason is right in front of me. Xever or as Miwa and the turtles have recently dubbed "FishFace" is walking around the floor with what appears to me mechanical legs that the freak scientist known as Stockman must have built for him. The only problem is that they are not working for him so he is left parading around with his back on the floor in a stupid mechanical march.

The idiot known as Baxter Stockman that Shredder recently hired is banging on a patrol panel in frustration and fear trying to get it to work before Shredder hurts him.

Bradford/Dogpound is sitting next to Shredder's throne banging his paw down in absolute hilarity at the poor state that Xever is in.

"The mermaids- growing- legs- I can't even-" Bradford snorts and lands on his back in laughter.

I roll my eyes at these fools and it seems Shredder is at his breaking point for he walks over to Stockman with his gauntlet unsheathed.

"Baxter Stockman."

Stockman seeing Shredder nearly drops the device and stares at Shredder in horror.

"Master Shredder! Uh how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness your failure. My patience is wearing thin."

"Yes sir. I understand. It's just that- well the control mechanism- its simply proving trickier and-"

"Enough! If he is not walking soon you won't be either. I will give you one more chance and then I-"

"Master Shredder!"

Shredder turns to me his protege and Tiger Claw his second in command.

"Mission report Kai." he barks at me rather gruffly.

I hesitate for a moment and look at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw gives what appears to be almost a friendly nod and I proceed.

"I spotted the turtles and Yoshi's heir fighting some guys in suits. But they were actually your allies the Kraang."

"Enough of this nonsense Kai. Your mission is to destroy the turtles and Miwa and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction!"

"Distraction?! Master Shredder don't you want to know what is going on? The Kraang and new creatures in the shadows? Three of Splinters disciples are turtles- mutants! Bradford Xever and Tiger Claw got turned into hideous freaks! Don't you think we should be worried as to what the Kraang are actually up to? I mean there's more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!" Shoot I did it again.

I close my eyes in fear and finally open them as I see Shredder walking towards me. Once he has reached me he does not pummel me to the ground like I thought he would have but is instead holding my face up to meet his in a gentle manner. Looking down I see that he has taken his gauntlets off. His hands are rough, yet warm and inviting.

"Have you forgotten dear child what Hamoto Yoshi has done to me? To you? he says while gesturing towards me. Every day that Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission Kai. If you fail this time around I assure you the consequences for your disobedience will be dire."

I nod before exiting the throne room. "Yes Master Shredder."

As soon as I am out of ear shot Shredder turns to Tiger Claw. "How is he?"

"The results are the same Master Shredder. No new progress to report. But if I may be so bold Master, I sense that the boy still has feelings for the girl. I already can see that he cares about her though he tries not to show it in front of us."

Shredder glowers and turns red before turning to Tiger Claw.

"The last thing I need is for my protege to have feelings for a Hamato and one of Yoshi's no less. Keep a sharp eye on him."

"Of course Master Shredder."

Neither of the two notice that I have overheard the entire conversation before making my way out to scour the city for the Hamatos.

* * *

Miwa's POV

I kick back from Raph and try to escape from Raph's huge body and spiteful green eyes but have a hard time doing so.

"Let go of me Raph!"

Raph looks at me determined that I have somehow gone off the deep end.

"Not a chance Sis." he says before pinning me against a wall with his sai.

When we came back from the mission Raph had immediately taken me to the dojo where he confronted me once again about the subject of late: Kai. I tried denying that such a thing was true and proceeded to walk out before Raph tried throwing one of his throwing stars at me in frustration. Thus why I am pinned to the wall with his sai and am unable to escape.

"You knew he was watching and all you did out there was show off."

"I was trying to show how formidable we are out in the field Raph. I knew he wasn't going to attack us." I lie.

"Of course not Miwa. How naive can you be? He was studying our moves for next time, You don't flirt with the enemy Miwa. You have to take them down."

"No!" I yell. "Your wrong Raph. He has a good side to him. He wouldn't hurt me or you guys. I can feel it."

"Well if your so convinced about this then why don't you tell the others?" Raph asks in a rather snarky tone. He then pins my other arm with his hand so that we are left staring straight at each other.

"You really think Mikey and Donnie wouldn't understand?" A pause. "You really think Donnie wouldn't understand?"

"I know what I'm doing Raph." At this I kick Raph so he is left unguarded and unpin myself from his sai. I then have him in a headlock.

"Listen Raph I know I haven't been exactly honest with you but you have to trust me about Kai."

"Why should I?" Raph gasps out.

"What is going on in here?!" We turn to face Master Splinter and I release my hold on Raph. He hugs the floor gasping for free air.

"I hope I do not have to give you another reprimand daughter." Father lectures me. "Now would both of you enlighten me on what you two are fighting about?"

He leans towards me. "Miwa?"

"Uh nothing important, just stupid teenager stuff right Raph?" I weakly come up with hoping Raph will agree with me.

Raph stands up and just gives me another glare.

"Right." he mutters before leaving the room.

I do the same and find myself in the living room with Donnie, the new girl April, (we saved a couple months ago from the Kraang) and Mikey. Donnie is sitting next to April working on his laptop while April is swabbing a Q-tip in her mouth. Mikey is totally enthralled by the procedure and keeps asking April questions about her project.

"What you doing April?" he asks in a sing song type of manner.

"I already told you Mikey, I'm sending in a sample of my DNA for a class project."

Seeing me enter the room she stands and waves. "Hey Miwa. Did you already send in your DNA for the class project?

I shake my head. "No I didn't. I've been so busy fighting the Kraang and Foot that I didn't have the time. We do have two weeks for it though right? I'll just send it in next week."

April just shakes her finger at me and laughs.

"Careful Miwa you don't want to end up flunking like the Jones kid."

I roll my eyes at her response in a friendly way. "Don't worry about me Mrs Straight A I'll be sure to get it done."

Mikey quickly interrupts. "Your mailing in your spit for a class project? Man school sounds awesome."

"It isn't." April and I say at the same time.

"Well I'd be awesome at it. Check this spit out." Mikey proceeds to spit but Donnie soon has his hand clamped over Mikey's mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." he whispers into Mikey's ear.

He then gives Mikey a overly long discussion to Mikey about DNA and how everything in the universe comes from it while April nods and gives pointers every so often none of which Mikey seems to grasp or understand. None of them notices me quietly sneaking out to the turn stiles and making my way to the surface in search of a familiar ninja.

* * *

I sit on the rooftop waiting for Kai hoping he would show up. One hour turns to two and I start to panic.

 _Maybe he lost interest in you and he doesn't care about you anymore. Maybe-_

I am interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a familiar thud behind me. I turn and see Kai leaning against a post to a water tower.

"How did I know you would show up?"

Kai scoffs at me in a sarcastic but still friendly way. "Because I know that your not good at hiding from me? You got some nerve being here out in the open like this Twinkle Toes."

I scoff back at him in response. "Like last night so you did see me and my brothers?"

"Oh were you there? I didn't notice. I did see some pink aliens who are known as the Kraang whats up with that?"

"The deal Kai is that they are extremely dangerous. Just stay away from them please. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kai stiffen for a moment then he resumes his normal cocky stance.

"I like them already. Something else seems to be bothering you Twinkle Toes. What is it?"

I give a quick glare. "I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Raphael says I can't trust you."

"He does make a rather good point." He walks over to me. "Eventually I am going to destroy every last one of you."

Kai clashes his sword with my tanto and we start to spar.

"I don't believe you are as bad as you say you are Kai. I know there is good in you."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes really. I think its a cry for help and I can help you. Leave the Foot Clan Kai, and join our team. We could always use an extra ninja on our side."

I lean in closer to him till we are inches apart from each others face.

"Let me help you Kai."

We both lean in and my lips are just about to reach his for the third time when he stops me all of a sudden.

"Your adorable. Stupid but adorable."

Before I can ask Kai what he meant by that absurd statement a white cloud hits my face and I am once again laughing and gasping for air like an idiot. By the time the smoke has cleared Kai is gone.

* * *

The next day is about as regular as most Saturdays can get. A brutal day of training with Father left us hungry for lunch and since three of us don't know (or in my case prefer) not to cook that just leaves Mikey as our head chef.

"Ok guys," Mikey asks us while peering into our small dusty refrigerator, "What do you prefer? Omelette pizza or Pizza Omelete?"

"What's the difference?" Raph asks him.

Mikey is about to respond when all of our T-Phones suddenly go off with the familiar ringtone from April. We all stare at them.

"You guys get a mass text from April?" Donnie asks the three of us.

"Yeah." we all answer unanimously.

"Well does yours say that she is being attacked by an old lady?"

"Yep." "Sure thing."

"Does that count as an emergency?" Donnie asks me.

"I guess it does. Alright let's move out!"

* * *

The walk to mine and April's school doesn't take to long and thankfully my brothers weren't seen in broad daylight.

Once we head in Mikey is immediately enamored with everything about school whether it was the lockers, posters or even the water fountains.

"Whoah so this is what school is like. Miwa why did you never tell me about this?"

"Because it's not that important. Besides I figured you wouldn't be interested in stuff like this Mikey. That's more of D's department."

"Well I am!" Mikey retorts back at me.

"Hey dudes check out the neat water fountain!"

"Can it Mikey!" Raph yells at him. He then turns to me. "Where is April anyway?"

"I don't know she should be right here." I reply. "Ugh April's got to learn that T-phones are for emergencies only."

As soon as the words exit my mouth we are met face to face with an older woman with a strange expression on her face.

"A-April O' Neil?" it asks before releasing rocket cannons from its arms at us in all directions.

"Agh sewer apples." I mutter before standing and covering my bros behinds.

"Uh Miwa I think this does count as an emergency!" Donnie angrily responds to me.

"I know! Alright fellas lets put Old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard."

Raph slaps his hand over his forehead while Donnie and even Mikey groans at me.

"What?" I yell back to them.

"Dude it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes." says Raph.

I am about to retort back but the crazy Kraang lady starts walking towards us with rocket arms ablaze so I can it and we start attacking with weapons in the air.

We bravely fight the Kraang lady but even with all of us and our fighting skills combined it always seemed like she had another ace up her sleeve. One by one she throws us around like rag dolls till only I am left grappling with the robot.

Out of the corner of my eye I spy a near by water fountain and a idea starts to form in my head.

"Mikey!" I yell to my brother who had started to get up from the door he was slammed against. "The water fountain!"

"I know!" Mikey says with a huge grin on his face while gesturing to said water fountain, "School has everything!"

"No!" I angrily yell back to him. "Spray her!"

"Oh right." Mikey mutters and sprays the droid just as it is about to shoot a rocket right in my face. The droid immediately starts to shut down and soon we are left staring at the body unsure of what to do with it.

April appears out of the broom closet that she was hiding in and proceeds to give the droid lady an angry kick.

"And stay down you pile of junk! Thanks guys!" she says while smiling at us.

"So what exactly is that thing Donnie?" Raph asks as we are peering around staring at the faceless robot.

"Looks like a Kraang-droid by the looks of it. Minus the Kraang."

"She said she was from the World Wide Genome project if that helps." April answers.

"How did the Kraang know you sent your spit to the world wide thingamajig project? I ask April.

April just shrugs at me.

"I believe the Kraang must have hacked into their system." Donnie answers for April answering my question.

"Alright then guys," I say in my best leader voice. "Let's go check out the Worldwide Genome project."

As the last few rays of light are dimming and the nighttime beauty of New York is starting to show, we head out towards the designated building intent on stopping the Kraang. Little do we know that a figure is peering out of the shadows and is tracking our every moves.

* * *

We soon reach the building according to Mikey's directions and Donnie's coordinates and are soon walking inside a very professional looking building with nothing Kraangy looking or alien like to be seen. That of course changes once we reach the top floor.

"You know for a human lab this looks awfully Kraangy.." Mikey whimpers as we make our way stealthily through the hallway.

"Guys I whisper, I think the Kraang are the World Wide Genome project!"

By the time we have reached the end of the long corridor we drive in a huge room filled with canisters of every animal and plant species you can think of. Honestly its a bit creepy...

"What are those?" Raph asks while pointing to a canister.

"Well from the looks of things, it appears that the Kraang are capturing every known form of animal and plant DNA." Donnie explains to him.

"What?"

"Building blocks dude," Mikey says patting Raph's arm. "I'll drop the science on you later."

"I wonder what they are planning on using with all this DNA?" Donnie wonders.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." I whisper. "Let's shut this place down."

"Hey where's Raph?"

We all turn and to our surprise Raph is nowhere to be seen. That is until we look up and to my horror Raph is pinning down a familiar ninja.

"Kai!" I yell out forgetting for a moment that Donnie and Mikey were there and that my secret is no more.

"Ka-who?" Donnie asks and Mikey shrugs to him.

"Bet you think your pretty sly coming in here." Raph cockily says to Kai.

Kai immediately turns the tables on Raph and before I can stop him he has his katanna towards Raph's throat.

"I have my moments."

"Kai! Stop!" I yell and kick Kai away before he can hurt my brother. However they both proceed to ignore me and are trying to kill each other with me as the mediator in the middle.

"Both of you stop it right now!"

"Ok this is getting weird.." Donnie says as he and Mikey have made their way up and are standing on the sidelines watching the whole ordeal. "How do they know him?"

"Yeah! And how do we know him? Wait-do we know him?" Mikey asks.

Donnie face palms himself in reply.

"So," Kai says as he circles around Raph while I am helpless at the moment to stop him. "This is the goop that turns people into monsters and freaks like yourselves? How does it work?"

"Why don't you lean in a little closer and I'll show you?" Raph says with gritted teeth.

"Enough!" I yell at both of them. "You guys are going to set off," I clumsily trip and my hand hits a familiar red button.

"One of those." I say with my eyes shut, embarrassed to have done this in front of my brothers and crush.

"Nice going Miwa! Your protecting him? He is bad news! I told you not to trust him! What the shell is wrong with you?"

"No he's not!" I yell but to my surprise Kai answers back coldly to me and Raph.

"Yeah I am. Now what would happen if I did this?" he says while putting his gloved hand over an ominous button.

"No! Don't do that!" I yell to Kai.

"Well now I gotta." His hand presses the button and to my horror millions of dark liquids are swirling together.

A grey tentacle comes out of the vat and out from it emerges a weird animal hybrid of sorts. It's honestly the ugliest thing I have seen but apparently Mikey thinks otherwise.

"Aww its so cute!" he squeals with delight. The creature snarls at us and starts attacking with a deafening roar.

"Whoah! That thing is totally wicked!" Kai says in a moment of awe.

"How the heck am I going to name this?" Mikey asks in bewilderment.

"Thats a very good question. Well see you guys!" Kai quips as he grabs a empty Kraang droid conveniently lying on the floor.

He starts to escape through the window but I block him with my tessen. "Your not going to help beat this thing? Your the one who created it!"

Kai just smirks at me. "I'll let the so called heroes handle it."

"Kai!" I scream at him, tears in my eyes.

"I trusted you! How could you do this? I thought you cared about me!"

"I know Twinkle toes, that's what makes it fun!" Kai cockily answers.

He looks at me and for a split moment has a sincere look of regret and pity.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm a Foot soldier trained under Shredder, what else did you expect?"

He quickly escapes through the rest of the window and scampers off the Kraang droid bouncing on his back the entire time.

I head down the rail into the heat of the battle wiping away the remaining tears I had left.

At this point the Kraang have come in and seeing the monstrous creature looming over them start to shoot at it.

"So," Raph retorts back to me while addressing his younger brothers, "We all fans of Kai yet?"

Donnie rushes forward at the beast bo staff in the air.

"I don't know who he is but I know that I hate him!"

Raph rushes next to me as we head straight for the monster.

"Hey look Sis, the Kraang are on our side!"

I shoot him a death glare.

"Save it."

"Nice try Octo Punk!" Mikey yells as the monster just misses him by a hair.

"No wait, Octo-Eyeball-jelly bug! Eh lets call him Justin.." he finally comes up with just as the creature slams my three brothers into the wall.

Around me I can see each of my brothers trying to bravely fight the creature but to no avail. They are either zapped, thrown about, or slammed to the ground.

"Raph and Father were right. This is my fault. I let my feelings for Kai take over me. I have to stop this right now."

I bravely charge towards the creature all the while throwing shuriken and smoke bombs in order to draw its attention. It of course gets only more infuriated and proceeds to body slam me into the ground.

As I am on the ground in pain I lift my tanto in the air and notice if I deflect it in the direction of its eyes it shrinks back. Forming an idea in my head I rise from the ground and immediately charge towards it with a mighty battle cry.

The creature once again shoots one of its later eyes at me but this time I am prepared. As soon as it shoots its later eye again I reflect it with my tanto and aim it so that it hits the monster in the dead center of its face. It shrinks back and I have it cornered right where a huge electrical source is. I manage to jam my tanto into it along with a combustible Kraang power source and know that it will soon explode.

I quickly yell for my brothers to retreat. We jump just in time as the building, along with the remaining Kraang and Justin are no more.

As we head back towards home amidst the fire department sirens Donnie breaks the awkward silence that had been brewing for the past couple of minutes.

"So we think someone should start talking."

I sigh realizing that at this point it would probably be best to tell the truth rather than lie my way out of it...

* * *

Back at the lair I tell the whole complete story to Father Raph Donnie and Mikey.

"I knew I should have told you about Kai sooner, but I really did believe that he had a good side to him. I should have listened to you Raph and Father, and I'm sorry for how I have treated you the last couple of weeks.

"Especially you Father." I whisper hanging my head down in shame.

To my surprise Father gives a small smile and gives a gentle squeeze on my arm. I smile back to him in response.

"And I guess I sorta had a crush on him..." I mutter.

"Dude.." Mikey softly answers. "I can't believe you trusted him."

"I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Donnie also replies.

"I know. It was really stupid of me."

"I tried to warn her." Raph mutters to my younger brothers.

Father gently lifts my face to meet his.

"Miwa my child you are not the first one in the house to make a fool of yourself over someone."

"What about Donnie?" Mikey asks but Donnie slaps his mouth before he can say anything more.

"However," Father continues, "When that special someone is in the employment of the Foot, that is an error you cannot afford."

I nod and bow. "Hai Sensei."

"Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon and it appears that Kai is a master of it.'

"I know Father, I see that now. Still, sometimes I feel that Kai is hiding something, namely something about his past, and I just want to show him that he's not as bad as he appears."

"I know my daughter. Still perhaps it is best if you two stayed away from each other. As long as he is trying to hunt you down and get to me I cannot allow him to hurt you."

I nod and Father dismisses us.

I head to my bedroom, its been a long night after all.

As I head to my room and lay on my bed. I still can't help thinking of Kai. _I still don't understand why he betrayed us like that? Why could he have done this to us, to me, Why?_

I close my eyes at last though my mind is full of unanswered questions.

* * *

Kai's POV

I head my way back to Master Shredder's throne room and am met by the same idiotic sight I met before. Stockman is still trying to figure out Xever's legs in frustration while Bradford is banging is fist on the floor once again.

"Oh this is too good. I could watch this all day!"

"Go chase a mailman!" Xever answers back all the while his head hitting the pavement.

 _Ugh to have to work alongside these morons.._

I quickly disrupt the chaos in the room. "Master Shredder!" I call.

Shredder turns to me and gives me an attentive stare.

"The Kraang, I saw them tonight with the Hamatos. Like I stated before they are up to something diabolical and-"

"I told you I am not interested in this nonsense. I will hear no more of this!"

Frustrated at Shredder for not listening to me, but determined to have my peace I toss a chip from the Kraang I found to the blundering Stockman.

"I found this piece of technology in a Kranng suit I gathered. Perhaps you can find use for it."

Stockman eagerly takes the chip from me and tests it out on the robot body I gathered. To his delight it seems to work well for him.

"This is exactly the sort of neural transmission interface I have been trying to find as well as develop!"

Seeing this Shredder seems to consider my proposition.

"Hmm.. Very well. It seems that our allies the Kraang have not been as loyal to us as we once thought they were. I want you to investigate and learn more about them. Their technology may even prove useful in our war against Hamato Yoshi."

Shredder warmly places his hands on my shoulders.

"Well done Kai." he says fondly as a smirk escapes my lips...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did please review and tell me what you thought of it. It would really make my day:)**

 **Peace out Shell Heads! -Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	8. Risky Alliances and Broken Hearts

**Hey everyone. I hope everyone has been having an amazing summer! (I know I have). I thought I would surprise you all and give you another exciting update to Opposites Attract. I'm going to be busy these next couple of weeks so I thought I would get it out of the way now. In case you guys haven't noticed by now, I've decided to follow some of the chapters of season 1 canonically. However this still does take place in an alternate reality, if that makes any sense with some twists. One last thing I should mention is there will be some major spoilers regarding "Kai," so brace yourselves for another amazing chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Miwa's POV

I bring my binoculars to my face for the zillionth time to zoom and look in on our latest mission: staking the TCRI building. We've been stalking on the Kraang for weeks now trying to see if we can gain any new intel on our alien enemies. So far though we have staring at the building for over an hour and nothing remotely exciting has been happening at all.

"Nothing happening at TCRI so far guys."

I turn for a moment to see Mikey excitedly playing a video game on his T-phone, to absorbed in his virtual reality to even be paying attention to me. Raph is next to him in obvious boredom. Donnie is standing next to me as I continue to keep a lookout.

"Yet..." Donnie answers me in a nonchalant yet at the same time worrisome matter and from the look on his face I know he's not just talking about the Kraang.

I sigh and continue to keep a lookout over TCRI though my mind is racing. It's been over a month since we last ran into Kai at the Worldwide Genome Project and fought a giant monster that was trying to kill us all.

I still remember the pain that my emotions were going through during this time and the tears that I shed towards him. I still remember Kai's confused look on his face about the decision he was about to make before giving me his cocky smirk not caring the least about what happened to me or my brothers.

Though Father and I had a heart to heart talk about the subject and Kai's betrayal, deep down I still feel that there's something that Kai isn't telling me and I desperately want to find out why.

Secretly deep down I also feel that somewhere in Kai is a soft side to him, a good person though it's buried deep down under all the carnage and despicableness of Shredder's brainwashing and the Foot's training and that maybe just maybe he would want to come on our side (though that likely will never happen.)

Thankfully we have been pretty busy these last couple of weeks with wanna be superheroes, our battle with Leatherhead at TCRI, giant mutant cockroaches, (and Raph's secret fear of them) and getting stuck in Baxter's Maze of Doom with Dog-Pound and FishFace so we have been pretty busy to say the least.

"This combat game is so realistic!" Mikey says out loud.

"You want me to make it more realistic?!" Raph threatens getting ready to raise a fist.

I turn towards the two idiots and glare at them. "Guys stop messing around."

"According to the Kraang storage device that I decrypted, some kind of of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal tonight." Donnie explains in his usual nerdy scientist manner.

I continue to look at Mikey and Raph with a stern look on my face.

"So we all have to stay alert." I emphasize dramatically hoping that they would at least turn their heads, lift an eyebrow, anything!

All of a sudden a familiar voice breaks the storm that I had erupting with my younger siblings.

"Yeah you never know what could sneak up on you."

Kai jumps down from the water tower that he was perched up on and makes a dramatic yet finese landing on the rooftop where we are standing. He starts to walk towards me in a friendly manner not at all consumed on revenge or up to his tricks.

Normally my heart would be beating at a hundred miles per hour but I quickly remember Father's advice and also what happened between us over a month ago. My face turns sullen and emotionless and my voice quickly turns bitter and cold.

"Cute Kai, but I'm not in the mood. I don't have time for this right now. Guys?"

Immediately my brothers start running to my rescue. Donnie and Raph try cornering Kai from every angle they can imagine eager to get some revenge from their last encounter with Kai.

However this means nothing to Kai as he has had years of training than my brothers do and none of their usual fighting tactics seem to work on him. They are quickly defeated as Kai lands his own blows on my brothers like they are nothing more than rag dolls. While Kai is distracted with Raph and Donnie, Mikey tries to hit a landing blow on the Foot ninja with his nunchucks.

"Booyakasha!"

Kai easily dodges out of the way and stands up with an amused expression on his face. "Booyakasha? What does that even mean?"

Mikey quickly pauses for a moment. "I actually don't know. But I do know for certain that it's fun to yell!" he says as he tries throwing his nunchuck around the male teenager.

To Mikey's disappointment Kai dodges that as well and backflips opposite to where I was standing and we quickly begin to spar once more.

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome." Kai remarks to me. "I heard the scrawny one mention the Kraang, what's going on?"

"None of your business." I snarl.

"Wow Twinkle Toes, didn't know you could be so "intimidating." Kai saucily remarks as he makes air quotes while doing so.

"For your information, I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" Donnie yells back to Kai.

"Come on, let me in on the fun!"

Fed up with Kai at last Raph screams at him "Look we're a little busy here trying to stop the beginning of an alien invasion here, so do us a favor and GET LOST!"

Kai stops his katana from hitting me and puts it back in his holster. "The Kraang are taking over the world? Are you serious?" he exclaims and for once I see in his face a look of genuine shock and concern.

As if on point a grey and pink spaceship rises up from where we have been fighting and is ready to fire its pink later gun at us.

"This can't be good." I mutter under my breath, irritated at already having two enemies to fight.

"The ones who are called turtles and the ones known as Kai and Miwa have been detected by the scanner which scans for turtles and other threats. They are knowing too much of Kraang's plan. Initiate the battle cry known as Attack." the Kraang monotonously declares.

We run away as fast as our legs can carry us all the while dodging and leaping out of the way of the Kraang ship and its pink lazer.

"I hope you have a plan for beating that thing!" Kai yells as we run away from the Kraang ship.

"Of course I do. Step one: Run Faster!"

"What the heck was that?" Kai yells as a laser almost fires at him.

"I don't know but off the top of my head I'd say they use it for flying and shooting at things!"

We catch up to Raph and the rest of the gang and are hiding in an alley. One look from me and each of us quickly finds a hiding spot where the Kraang can't detect us.

"You think it knows where we are?" Mikey asks from his hiding spot, a dumpster.

"Yeah maybe."

Each one of us tries to hold our breath as the Kraang ship quickly hovers by us for a moment with its scanner. After a moment it turns invisible and quickly flies away. As soon as it's out of sight I give the signal to come out and I quickly discover that once again Kai has disappeared.

 _Just great._

* * *

Kai's POV

I hurry and make my way towards Shredder's throne room all the while hoping that nobody suspected I was gone.

"Stupid curfew." I growl under my breath.

The last month or so has been crazy as I seem to have convinced Shredder and Tiger Claw through my clever act at the Worldwide Genome Project that I no longer had feelings for Miwa and that I was once again focused on my mission to destroy the Hamatos.

However, Shredder has increased my training to its maximum and its been a constant schedule of eating, sleeping, and training over and over again. They hardly ever let me out for patrol or missions or stakeouts instead insisting that I need to continue in my training "so that I will be ready to defeat Hamato Yoshi and the turtles."

I know what the real reason behind it is though. Shredder is convinced that by me interacting with Miwa that I am somehow being "brainwashed" or "getting soft and weak." especially since our last encounter together. Painfully I remember Miwa's frozen expression on her face full of sadness and anger of me betraying her at the Kraang lab.

" _I trusted you!"_

Though I can't deny that I still secretly have feelings for Miwa I also can't deny why I need to complete my mission for Shredder. While I do care about my so called sworn enemy I also need to fulfill my destiny for Shredder and complete his revenge.

Unfortunately Shredder doesn't seem to understand and grasp the severity of the Kraang. How can there be revenge on the Hamatos if there isn't even a world left? Once the Kraang have enacted their world domination, there is no point of fighting and getting revenge on our enemies.

I already told him about the Kraang and the World Wide Genome project while snagging a Kraang suit and he had admitted that they were not as loyal as he had previously thought. He still doesn't believe that the Kraang are going to invade insisting that I keep talking about myths and fairy tales. I need to try and convince him how severe it is with the Kraang.

As I make my way to Shredder's throne I already see him sitting there with a rather stern expression on his face.

 _He knows that I snuck out._

I decide to just get straight to the point rather than wait for him to speak first.

"It's true. The Kraang are plotting an invasion over the world, I saw the ship myself."

Silence.

"They've got some serious hardware. We've got to do something before it's too late, Master?"

"We shall proceed as planned."

"But-"

"Silence Kai!" He then continues his speech.

"In two nights we shall receive a shipment of new weapons from an old associate of mine. These shall help us put an end to the turtles and the Hamatos."

My hands are in fists and the knuckles are turning white from my frustration and anger. Why won't he listen to me?

"We can deal with that later, didn't you hear a thing I-"

"Kai!" Shredder is now standing up his gauntlets sheathed and poised. "You have said your piece. Now you will do as I say or face the consequences."

"I understand Shredder."

* * *

Donnie's POV

It's been a whole day since our encounter with the Kraang stealth ship and Kai. My sister and older brother have been arguing for the last hour on whether we should attack and how we need to attack it leaving Mikey and I out of the conversation to my dismay. Mikey doesn't seem to care one way or the other instead playing around with a punching dummy that we use for training.

"That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous Miwa. We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I understand Raph, but we've also got to figure out what it's doing here and what the Kraang's motives are."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's load up the Shellraiser and challenge that thing to a rematch!"

"First off, we need to find a way to find a ship that's invisible."

"I know how about we shoot it in the air until we hit it?"

"That.. doesn't sound to smart."

"Yeah Raph not too smart buddy. Aah!" Mikey quips before hiding behind me as Raph is ready to punch Mikey in the gut.

"Actually, Miwa" I interrupt, "Raph's got a point. But instead of shooting objects we'll shoot waves of electromagnetic radiation. In other words, radar. I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alert on my T-phone."

Miwa gives me a huge grin relieved that someone came up with a decent plan for once. "Good work D! Come on guys let's split up and place those beacons."

* * *

Miwa's POV

I place the last of my beacons against the wall and it immediately sends a happy beep on intact. I flip my T-phone open to see Donnie's face on the screen.  
"Tribeca beacon installed." I announce.

"Great Miwa! Mikey and Raph just finished too. Lets meet up at the Lair ok?" Donnie says through the FaceTime app.

"Sounds like a plan!" I say and quickly hang up. I immediately turn and start sparring with Kai who not so subtly came up behind me during my phone call.

 _Some ninja..._

"This is getting old Kai..." I warn with a threatening tone in my voice.

To my surprise Kai puts his katana back in his holster and just stares at me, with a serious yet thoughtful expression plastered over his face.

"I want to help you guys fight the Kraang."

"Your kidding right? Last time I checked you were a pathological lier, we are enemies, you want to destroy us, you work for the Shredder, who's sole purpose is to destroy me and my family! Should I keep going?"

"Look Twinkle Toes, if the Kraang win, we don't have a planet anymore. That makes our whole fight seem pretty pointless doesn't it?"

I scoff towards him. "I doubt Shredder would agree."

Kai's face turns dark and his knuckles turn white.

"Shredder is stubborn and shortsighted. He drives me crazy! His stupid vendetta is going to take us all down. He may not be able to see the truth behind the Kraang but I know you do Miwa."

Kai extends his hand towards me wanting me to shake his hand in official agreement. I shake my head and walk away. He's done to much damage already.

"Sorry Kai your on your own." I say before jumping off the roof and into the night.

* * *

Back at the lair I discuss my current dilemma with Father and my brothers. April is also there having come by earlier in the day for training. (She was presented with a tanto and fan like mine a few weeks earlier and is ecstatic to start training with it.)

"I know we shouldn't trust Kai. But still I got the sense that he is really fed up with Shredder."

"That's probably what he wants you to think." Raph mutters while reading his favorite comic book.

"I know, but Father, is there any chance that he's for real?"

Father scratches his beard pondering the situation himself. "It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. However, the ninja is trained to use deception to his advantage."

"So he either will or won't betray us?"

"Correct my daughter. You must trust your instincts. But beware of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so."

"So I should trust my instincts unless my instincts are wrong?" I guess.

"Correct."

"Uh thanks Father." I stammer as he glides away to his room to meditate.

"Whoah thats deep yo." Mikey exclaims. "You know its good advice when you are still confused afterwards."

"Guys seriously?" Raph scoffs, "An alliance with Kai? No way! I still owe that guy a pummeling after our last showdown. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Its too bad we can't trust him," Donnie replies, "It would be nice to have another ninja on our side."

"Uh hello? What about me?" April asks while slightly peeved at the same time.

"No I mean a real ninja. No wait I mean not that your not a real one, just that Kai is better and has more training and experience. Thats all." Donnie says albeit a bit nervously.

"It's ok I get it. He's your mortal enemy, but he's so "cool" April exclaims while using air quotes.

"No he's not. Your way cooler. Not that I think your not cool. I mean your not lame, Its just that-"

A green three fingered hand is clamped over his mouth. "Don't fight it bro, you'll thank me later." Raph says while leading him out of the dojo.

* * *

The next night all four of us are in the Shell Raiser on the lookout for the Kranng and it's stealth ship. We were just about to circle around the corner between Eastman and Laird one more time when Donnie interrupts us.

"Guys! I think I've got something." It doesn't mach any authorized flight patterns."

 _How does Donnie know about that?_

"It's got to be the Kraang ship!"

"Or Santa!" Mikey eagerly exclaims.

The Kraang ship turns off its invisibility mode and starts chasing after us.

"Nope it's the Kraang ship. Ugh what a bummer." Mikey mopes.

I push the gas pedal as hard as I can, all the while hoping to not run into any buildings or pedestrians.

"Hang on to your shells!" I yell as I narrowly avoid getting blasted by the ship while making a sharp turn to the left.

"Mikey! We need an escape route now!" I bark at him while he's sitting at the navigation system terrified with fear.

Mikey quickly obliges and yells "Take the alley on the right!"

I make the turn only to discover that we're trapped in front of a brick wall.

"It's a trap!"

Mikey takes a closer look at the map and realizes his foolish mistake. "Don't take the alley on the right!"

The ship comes closer and immediately starts drilling its later into the top of the Shellraiser. My brothers scream in terror. I try to stay calm but on the inside I am terrified with fear.

"Any ideas guys?" I plead in desperation.

"Just one." Raph says and proceeds to bang on Mikey's head to Mikey's dismay (and my irritation.)

Just when we were about to meet our dooms, I hear a loud battle cry and the Kraang ship starts flying away. I look up out of the Shell Raiser and see a familiar face on top of the Kraang ship.

"That was Kai!" I yell to my brothers. "We've gotta go back and help him!"

"He can take care of himself. We've got to put some distance between that thing and us."

"No."

"But the Shellraiser can't take another onslaught right now!" Donnie pleads in desperation to make me stay put.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the stealth bike.

"Then I'll do it myself. Drive." I command Raph.

"Just so you know, the stealth bikes my thing." Raph says as he makes his way to the drivers seat.

I give him a glare. "Now your thing is sucking it up."

As I leave I hear Donnie yell "Hey! That's my thing." but I don't have time to listen anymore.

I hop on the homemade bike and drive off to see my crush/enemy hanging on for dear life while at the same time trying to do serious damage to the ship with his katana. "This is so not fun!" Kai yells before being thrown off the ship.

"Aagh!" Kai screams as he plummets to his death below on the street, only for me to catch him swiftly and safely on the stealth bike.

He stares at me in utter shock with his mouth agape.

"You ok?' I ask.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine."

A pause.

"I'm not really good at saying thank you."

 _Oh brother..._

"And?"

"That was it." Kai remarks and I see that cocky smirk on his face once again.

I drive the stealth bike into a nearby alley and wait for the ship to glide past. Once the coast is clear I motion for Kai to follow me and we make our way to the Shell Raiser together.

* * *

I open the door to the Shell Raiser and make my way in first followed closely next by Kai.

"We're back." I say in a sing song manner much to the annoyance of my brothers.

Raph is vehemently furious about seeing Kai.

"You brought him inside?" Dude he'll see all our gear! What were you thinking Miwa!?"

Kai takes a quick once over of the inside of the Shellraiser.

"Yeah cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice-cream lamp, it is over."

"Listen, Kai just risked his life to save us. He's earned a little trust. Lets hear him out."

Raph gives Kai a look of pure hatred but one look at me and he relents. "Your the boss." he mutters under his breath.

Seeing that everyone is finally quiet, Kai starts to speak. "You guys need my help. You really think that you guys can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?

"Compressed garbage." Donnie interrupts.

"And man hole covers." Mikey adds.

Kai rolls his eyes. "My point is, to take out a ship like that, you need a real weapon."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Raph asks rudely but with a small amount of curiosity as well.

"What if I got you guys a shoulder fired missile launcher?"

Raph whispers to me. "I'm starting to like him."

I turn to face Kai. "Where are you going to get a shoulder fired missile launcher?"

Kai shrugs. "Shredder of course."

"Uh we are talking about the same Shredder right? Big dude, lots of blades really hates us?" Mikey points out.

"Yeah something tells me he's not gonna want to share his toys with us."

Kai ignores Raph's comment and continues explaining to me. "He won't know about it. He's buying a huge shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves."

"Anyone else smell a trap?" Raph says.

"Why would I trap you guys? You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up too."

"True, but you don't exactly have the best track record."

Kai lets out a sigh of exasperation. "Fine I'll get you the missile launcher myself."

"Kai, you're really willing to steal from Shredder?" I ask.

"Look those nasty aliens need to be stopped. If Shredder won't do anything about it then I will, with your help or without it."

I quickly make up my mind.

"Alright here's the deal Kai. You get us the missile launcher and we'll team up." I hold my hand out for an official agreement and Kai shakes it with a real genuine smile on his face.

I smile back in return.

 _Things might be working out again between us after all._

* * *

Back at the lair I practice throwing punches at the makeshift dummy while Raph is training next to me. Donnie is playing around on his computer and Mikey keeps on squealing to us about getting "a real life missile launcher!"

"So stoked! I can't believe we are getting a missile launcher! What should we blow up first?" he asks Raph.

"Uh the Kraang ship?"

"Oh right. What should we blow up second?"

"If Kai manages to pull it off." I tell my youngest brother while giving the punching dummy a mighty kick.

"Are you worried about your boyfriend?" Donnie teases. "I see why you guys do that now. It's kind of fun."

"It isn't going to be so easy. Shredder will be there too."

"Hey your right! For once we know where Shredder is going to be ahead of time. We can totally set a trap for him!" Raph says with a wicked gleam in his emerald green eyes.

"What?! Look we just made a deal with Kai. We can't just go on behind his back like that."

"You mean like he did to us over a month ago? We can't trust him."

"Raph this is about the Kraang ship. They want to take us out."

"So does Shredder and everyone in the Foot. This may be our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really going to pass that up?"

Seeing me still with a stern look on my face Raph comes up to me rather softly.

"If you won't do it for any of us, do it for Mom." he whispers, and just like that my walls start crumbling down.

"When do we start?"

* * *

The following evening around dusk my brothers and I creep stealthily in the shadows without a Kraang or Foot soldier detecting us. We quickly make it to the docks and perch up on a stack of crates, far enough to not be spotted but close enough to get a clear aim at Shredder.

"Aim for his armor." Donnie instructs Mikey who is holding a electro grenade and a sling shot in his hands. "The electro grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock."

"How much of that did I need to understand?"

"Aim for his armor."

"Got it."

Raph turns to me with a skeptical look in his eye. "You sure we should trust Mikey with this?"

I smile. "When it comes to water ballon launchers, he's the best in the business."

Mikey sticks the electro grenade in the slingshot and steps back a couple of steps. He closes one eye and positions the electric grenade so that it will directly hit Shredder.

"Booyakasha Shred-Head."

At that moment Kai looks up and sees us with a grin on his face. He then turns to see Mikey and his grin turns to horror as he immediately comprehends what we are about to do.

"Look out!" he yells and throws Shredder to the ground just as Mikey releases the grenade missing its designated target and falling into the water instead.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donnie screams.

"I do not understand him at all." Mikey says.

"Incoming!" Raph screams and we all our to find the Kraang ship hovering right on top of us.

"Well this can't get much worse." I remark.

We run out of the way and into an abandoned section of the docks hidden by tons of crates and storage.

Unfortunately Shredder has found us as well.

He walks towards us with a menacing gleam in his eye. He quickly grabs me and pins me to the wall with his gauntlet ready. "Tell me where Splinter is and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."

The Kraang have also found us and is about to fire its laser at us once more.

"That thing again? Great timing."

Shredder is caught off guard staring at the alien and its ship and this gives me a chance to free myself and run off. Unfortunately my brothers weren't so lucky as Shredder has them cornered.

Raph calms my nerves and reassures me. "You got this Sis. You take care of the Kraang ship. We'll handle Shredder."

I nod and head out five feet only to be cornered by Kai.

His face is red and his sapphire blue eyes that were once mesmerizing and full of love for me are now full of pure anger and hatred. He points his katanna towards my throat.

"I thought you were better than this Miwa. I thought you were my friend. How can you betray me? Your just as short sighted and obsessed as Shredder!"

I break away from him and land on a near by crate. "You said yourself how bad Shredder is. Why are you protecting him Kai? You said that he was driving you crazy."

"He drives me crazy... because... he's kinda my father."

"What?! Your father?" Shredder is your father? "Your Shredder's son? How is that even possible?"

Kai looks away for a moment and I briefly see a sad expression come over his face.

"He is my father in a way Miwa. Just not in the way that you think."

"We can talk about that later. Right now we have to stop that Kraang ship!"

"Forget it! Our deals off. You want a feud? You got one."

Kai tries to attack me in anger only to be pinned by my tanto blade.

"I'll deal with you later."

I quickly grab the missile launcher and aim for the Kraang ship.

"I've only got one shot."

Shredder walks out from the ware house clutching his chest in obvious pain. From the looks of it it appears that he got the whooping of a lifetime from my brothers. I press the trigger as the Kraang ship is close by Shredder. The missile hits it directly and it went down in the water, along with Shredder who was nearby and had nowhere else to run.

"Nooooo!" Kai screams as he sees Shredders body fall in the water. Seeing this Kai unpins himself and gives me the most hateful glare he has ever given to me before diving in the water to save him.

I run back to the warehouses to find my brothers with bruises and scrapes but very much alive. I give them a huge embrace.

After the hug Donnie sees me with a rather sad expression on my face. "Miwa its not that bad. You blew up the Kranng ship all by yourself!"

"But I also blew up our chance to get Kai on our side."

Raph places a hand on my shoulder. "Look he's Shredder's pawn. He was never going to be on our side."

I sigh. "Yeah maybe your right. Maybe I was just believing what I wanted to."

"I totally understand sis." Mikey says coming up to me while giving me a pat on the back. "For me it was leprechauns."

I give a glare at my baby brother all the while ignoring Raph and Donnie's gestures to get me to stop talking.

"Are you seriously comparing what I am going through to the time you found out that leprechauns aren't real?"

"Leprechauns aren't real?"

* * *

Kai's POV

I help Shredder, no "Father" out of the water all the while fuming over Miwas's betrayal.

 _How could she do this to me?_

I help him up as he spits and splutters water out of his throat.

I wait till he is done before I continue. "You were right. I see now how Miwa was able to use me, to use my feelings toward her against me. I won't let that happen again... Father?"

Shredder says nothing at first but looks up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well done Kai. Do not fret my child. We shall have our revenge on the Hamatos soon enough. I have something for you."

He lifts a Kraang closer to my face to my disgust and chagrin.

"You always wanted a pet."

 **So yeah Kai is Shredder's son, however like Kai pointed out earlier it is not in the way you might think it is. I wanted to change things up a bit and not copy the whole Karai being Shredders daughter like in the show. There will be more clues and details in later chapters if I ever get around to it but thats for another time. This chapter was really difficult to write regarding his origin, I had so many different ideas to go with but I figured that this would be the best option for now.**

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it. Its what motivates me to continue this story in the first place.:)**

 **Peace Out Shellheads!**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	9. Kidnapped

**Hey everyone. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I know I haven't updated in months on Opposites Attract. Honestly I haven't had time and I had a hard time coming up with a good idea for a chapter. Anyway's I'm back and excited to** **surprise you all with a update! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far on this story. It really means a lot to me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kai's POV

"So close... Just a little closer.. and.. bullseye!"

I continue to throw shuriken at a makeshift dummy in malice and rage until there are no throwing stars left. Rain and thunder roar behind me outside which appropriately match my mood as of late. Emotions continue to plague my mind after my last encounter with Miwa and the turtles as well as what my "father" and Master expect me to fulfill. I try to shove the mixed feelings away but nevertheless they continue to resurface over me.

 _"Every day that Yoshi lives is another mess that we must wipe clean and cleanse the Earth from. Stay focused on your mission Kai."_

 _"The way she smiles and her long hair thats either down by itself or in a Katniss braid, her amber eyes-"_

 _"Your mission is to destroy the turtles and Miwa and find Splinter."  
_

 _"Why would she care for someone as ruthless and cruel as me?"_

 _"Have you forgotten dear child what Hamoto Yoshi has done to me? To you?"_

 _"I don't believe you are as bad as you say you are Kai. I know there is good in you."_

 _"You will do as I say or face the consequences."_

 _"Leave the Foot Clan Kai, and join our team. We could always use an extra ninja on our side."_

 _"No Mercy."_

 _"I trusted you!"_

 _"I thought you were better than this Miwa. I thought you were my friend."_

 _"Well done Kai..."_

With a mighty battle cry of rage I slice the the makeshift dummy in half with my katanna blades until it's nothing more than a pile of cloth and stuffing on the floor.

I lean against the wall of the dojo breathing in and out trying to compose myself and get my heart down to it's normal rate. As I do so I carefully pull out an old photo-graph out of my shirt pocket and look at it fondly...

 _I miss you guys..._

I have been taught and trained in the Foot-Clan since childhood that my sole purpose is to have no mercy and once the turtles and Miwa have been found to take them down and find Hamato Yoshi. That vengeance has only been fueled even more ever since that little witch known as Miwa betrayed me..

 _You betrayed her too you know..._

 _I couldn't let Master know that I had feelings for a Hamato, I had to act the part and show that I was loyal to the Foot.._

 _By breaking her heart in half?_

 _I had no choice, ok? This is what I have to do. The Foot is my home, my family. It's all I have left.. I-_

I am interrupted from my inner battle with my conscience by a beep from my communicator. I flip it open to reveal Tiger-Claw.

"Master Shredder wishes to see you."

I nod. "Of course Tiger-Claw."

I stuff the photograph back in my shirt pocket and head over to the main throne room where Shredder is waiting for me with Tiger-Claw his second command at his side.

I immediately bow and kneel in respect.

"Kai, it would seem that after interrogating the Kraang I found at the docks that they are searching for someone important..."

I look up at Shredder curiously. "Who are they after Master?"

"It would seem that they are after a girl known as April O'Neil. Apparently they have been trying to find her for years but have not been able to catch her in their slimy tentacles.."

"Why have they not caught her yet?"

"She is being protected by the Hamatos and the disgusting vermin known as the Turtles..."

My face turns red with anger and my knuckles turn white.

"So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything..."

Shredder seems to have noticed my reaction, I try to regain composure.

He walks over to me, takes his gauntlets off and caresses my cheek fondly and ruffles my messy raven black hair.

I smile at him. Shredder smiles back at me warmly in return.

"Do not worry my child. I am aware of your growing hatred towards our enemy's as I am. After interrogating the Kraang I have come up with a plan. I have decided to give the Kraang one last chance at regaining our former alliance. If they show even the slightest betrayal towards me I will dispose of them properly."

"Kai, you will find this girl, gain her trust, kidnap her and bring her to me. She will be the perfect bait to bring the Hamato's out of hiding.. Once the Hamato's are taken care of the Kraang may have her filthy tentacles on her."

I bow in return. "Of course Father."

I leave Foot Headquarters all the while a devious smile forms across my lips...

* * *

Miwa's POV

I continue to dodge and flip over with precision and ease while trying to avoid not getting smushed to a pulp by Raphael in a brutal training session. Behind me Donnie, Mikey, and April are watching the two of us train, with only the latter truly trying to pay attention.

Father decided it would be best for April to finally start learning some basic ninjutsu moves by observing his two best pupils in order to become a kunoichi like myself.

Donnie and Mikey meanwhile are still arguing over a voice recording that Mikey apparently found on the internet a couple minutes ago.

"I'm telling you dude the guy on the recording is saying Booyakasha!"

"That's highly impossible. It is obvious that he is saying Cowabunga instead. I've googled on my T-phone a general consensus of what others are hearing and the mast majority of people agree that the recording is saying Cowabunga."

"Nooooooooo!"

April swiftly gives the two youngest Hamatos a firm pinch on the arm. "Can't you two go without arguing for a single minute?"

"Sorry." Donnie and Mikey reply sheepishly.

I continue to flip and dodge while at the same time using my tanto and tessen to my advantage. At last I notice a weak spot on Raph and use it to my advantage. Dodging Raphael's blows, I deliberately throw my tessen far above his head.

"Ha you missed Sis! And you call yourself a ninja!"

I smirk as Raph is distracted by my tessen and I give Raph a mighty kick that throws him to the ground swiftly.

"Booyakasha! You got faced!" I yell.

Unfortunately my victory yell is short-lived as Raphael is seething with rage behind me.

"Uh oh.." Michelangelo whispers to April, "She's awoken the beast..."

Before I know it Raphael has myself in a head lock. "Play time's over Sis."

"Put me down Raph! Stop it!"

"I don't see you tapping out yet.."

"I can't move my arms!"

"Say Uncle and admit that I'm better than you in every possible way."

I struggle and try to release my hold from my younger brother but with every struggle Raph tightens his grip on me until it was almost getting hard for me to breath.

Reluctantly I concede. "Ok ok...Uncle."

"And.."

"And your better than me in every possible way.."

Raph gives a smug grin. "That's more like it."

Raph releases me and I hug the ground in relief.

Master Splinter glides over to comes and bends down to me until we are at eye level.

"Miwa why did you give up so easily? That is not like you at all to give up like that."

"There was nothing I could do Father. Raph had the upper hand."

"Not so my daughter. There is always something you can do. Observe. Raphael kannuki jime!"

"The key to win is to unbalance your opponent before striking."

"How Father?"

"However you can. For example..."

Father then proceeds to grab Raphael in a headlock before he could so much as yell and clamped his paw over his mouth before proceeding to lick the back of his head to Raph's dismay and everyone elses disgust. He then drops Raphael who shudders and then rants about how unfair that was.

"You see my children, there is always a way to unbalance your enemy. By the way Raphael I suggest you take a shower, you smell worse than Michelangelo's bedroom..."

"Hai Sensei." Raph mutters.

As everyone adjourns from the dojo, I decide to take a break from training and head to the living room.

 _Some Space Heroes sounds fantastic right now..._

* * *

"The landing party is under attack by the digesters! We have to save them Captain Ryan!"

"If we keep bailing them out thy'll never learn to take care of themselves."

But this is their first mission and they don't even have weapons!"

"Then they'd better learn fast."

I gasp at the screen in awe like a true fangirl at my idol Captain Ryan.

"What a hero.."

The moment is soon ended by Donnie entering the living area with a giddy and excited look on his face.

"Hey guys and gal. Guess what April and I have been up too. That's right, analyzing sewage!"

I smirk at my nerdy brother before replying."Who says you don't know how to show a girl a great time!"

Donnie rolls his eyes at me before leading the three of us into his lab where April was already waiting for us. I give my friend/classmate a small smile in return.

"April and I were going through some files on a Kraang storage device that I snagged a while back. We found out that their using a special chemical process that somehow involves changing Earth's water into Kraang water."

"What?" "That's terrible!"

I turn to April. "How much time do we have?"

April looks at me regretfully. "They've already started the process. Donnie and I went scavenging to see what we could do and we found a low concentration of the Kraang chemicals in the sewage that we collected."

Mikey interrupts. "I take it that's a bad thing?"

Raph was about to slap Mikey on the head for saying something idiotic but one look from me and he relents.

Donnie continues. "It is quite terrible. Watch what happens when I dip this slice of Mikey's shrimp and sardine pizza into the Kraang concentrated water April and I collected from the sewers."

The five of us watch in horror as the acid ate away at the gross pizza slice until there was literally nothing left, not even a sardine.

Mikey seemed to be the most distressed about the loss of his favorite kind of pizza. He turned to look at Donnie in irritation and anger.

"How do you sleep at night?!"

Donnie doesn't seem to notice Mikey's outburst instead choosing to discuss the matter at hand. "Presently there seems to only a small supply of the Kraang chemicals in the city's water supply, however the concentration will slowly start to increase which means-"

"Every slice of pizza in New York will be destroyed?!"

Gently I lay a hand on Mikey's shell. "Along with anyone who uses water Mikey."

However Mikey still doesn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation and recklessly snatches away the pizza box away from where the canister was resting.

"I don't want to live in a world without pizza!"

Quick as lightning the Kraang canister came flying and the four of us all jump and cover for safety since we are used to Mikey's recklessness and explosions repeatedly coming from Donnie's lab.

"April!" I scream at the top of my lungs wishing with all my heart that the canister would soar on past her or that she would get out of the way in time.

Unfortunately April didn't move fast enough and ended up being caught in the messy aftermath. We all look in horror expecting to see April dissolve into a sticky pile of goo but the Kraang concentration simply just dripped off her yellow sleeve.

"Uh Donnie? Why isn't April dissolving and melting like the Wicked Witch of the West?" Raph asks followed by a glare from April's end.

"That's strange," Donnie remarked, "Nothing happened to you."

Before Donnie or April could reply, an alarming beep came from Donnie's laptop. We immediately rush over.

"What is it Donnie?"

"The scanner's located the Kraang facility mutating the water supply which is close by the Hudson. We have to stop it before the Kraang can do further damage."

Raph cracks his knuckles in glee. "Looks like we got a mission."

My brother's start to run out only to see that April and I haven't moved.

Raph turns to us questioningly with one eye raised. "You guys coming along?"

"Sounds like a blast Raph but unfortunately its on the bottom of the East River and equally unfortunately I have an upcoming project thats's due on Monday." Plus I personally feel a bit cooped up from being here all morning and wouldn't mind getting some normal food in my belly."

"Pizza's human food." Mikey points out.

April just chuckles at Mikey. "Not the way you eat it."

Raph turns to me. "What's your excuse Fearless Leader?"

I shrug. "Can't I get a day off? Consider this your second chance of being in my shoes for a day. Plus April might want some company."

Seeing this as a valid excuse and a second chance of being in charge Raph eagerly accepts.

"Fine by me."

Donnie however was not having it. "Whoah hold up you both are going topside? You both have your T-phones on you right?"

I turn to my worrisome brother."Don't worry Donnie we'll be OK. I am a high level kunuichi after all."

Donnie finally relents but not before warning both of us to be extremely careful as we exit out of the lab.

Raph turns to Donnie.

"So Donnie how exactly are we supposed to get to the Hudson?"

"No worries gentlemen. I have been working on something that is pretty awesome."

Raph looks up to see a giant turtle submarine suspended to the lab ceiling by wire cables.

"THIS IS SO NOT AWESOME!"

* * *

After a quick change into some casual clothes that doesn't scream 'I'm a ninja' and a warning from Father for both of us to remain vigilant, the two of us were out of the dark sewers and into the New York sunlight. I remember April saying that she was hungry and decide to see if she would be up for some traditional Asian delicacies.

"Have you been to Murakami's yet April?" I ask.

"No I haven't." April confessed. "I've been so busy dealing with the Kraang, mutants, and school life that I haven't had time. I would love to try it though."

I smile at the redhead.

"Then let's head over. I'm sure Murakami would love to get to know you. He's been a real friend and ally to my brothers and I. He also makes some of the best pizza gyoza which we all love and enjoy. You won't regret it."

"Sounds good enough for me." April says and we walk in the direction towards the restaurant.

Unbeknownst to us however a dark shadow loomed over the rooftop watching our every move with intent and interest.

* * *

After a hearty conversation which involved gossiping about fellow classmates, (including a certain cocky hockey player,) future plans for summer break, and lots of laughter, we eventually make it to Murakami's noodle shop.

Only for April to stop and notice a vending machine that she's never seen before.

"Hmm this is new." she remarks as she walks up to it. "Do you know what this is Miwa?"

Before I could answer a male voice interrupts and beats me to it.

"Oh that's how you order. They have these back in my hometown."

The stranger makes a selection before putting some change inside and receives a wooden token in return.

As he makes his selection I decide to quickly give him a once over. The stranger was wearing black ripped jeans and sneakers, and a dark blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had messy raven black hair that went a bit over his ears and was wearing black shades so that it was clearly impossible to see his eyes in any way, shape, or form.

There was also his voice, it just sounded familiar, somehow...

The stranger turns to face us. "You give this to the chef." he says to April with a friendly smile as he shows her his token.

"Oh thanks." April says cheerily.

I choose not to say anything and avoid making eye contact with the stranger. I can't seem to place a finger on it but something seems off about him..

After making our selections we are both about to head inside before April turns back to the mysterious teen. "Want to have lunch with my friend and I?"

"Sure. I would love to have lunch with you two." The stranger says to April while giving her a small cat grin.

I give the stranger my best fake smile. "Excuse us a second."

I pull April aside much to her indignation.

"April what the shell are you doing? You can't just invite a complete stranger to come sit with us?! We don't even know him. For all we know he could be a Kraang droid or a undercover spy for the Foot!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Mi! I'm not sensing anything wrong about the situation and he did just help me out with the vending machine. It's the least I can do."

Wrestling out of my grip she turns to the stranger.

"Come on in!" she gestures, and the stranger immediately follows with me trailing slowly behind.

We enter the shop and the little bell chimes. Murakami immediately rushes out. "Miwa-chan! It's been ages since you've been here last. How are you and your family? And I see you brought a few of your friends as well!"

I choose a seat up close and hand Murakami my token. April and the stranger do the same.

Murakami fondly smiles as he feels our tokens. "Ah pizza Gyoza. A wise selection indeed."

I smile and respond. "Hai Chou Oishi."

April nods and says the same response.

He then feels the strangers token and a small frown covers his face.

"Oi.." he shudders before heading to the kitchen.

The stranger turns to face us with a smile of amusement on his face. "So you speak Japanese Red?"

"Uh yeah well actually Miwa and her brothers here taught me the basic Japanese responses and hey-" April yelps as I elbow her before she could say anything else.

The stranger doesn't seem to notice and instead decides to continue the conversation. "Brothers huh? Tell me about them. I bet they can be a bit crazy from time to time.."

April chuckles. "For sure they're just crazy-"

"Animals?" the stranger questions.

"Pretty much." we respond in unison.

By this time Murakami came out with two plates of Pizza Gyoza and a small bowl of a unknown substance for the strange boy. "You know I've never heard of Pizza Gyoza before."

"Murakami invented it," I respond, "You can try one if you want."

For once the stranger gives me a tiny smile and nods in affirmation. "Of course, but then you have to try some of mine in return."

I give a small smirk back. "It's a deal."

"So what's your names? I already heard that Miss Sassy Pants over there is Miwa, but I didn't catch your name Red."

April smiles. "I'm April. What's yours?"

The boy smirks. "My names.. Leonardo. My friends call me Leo though."

"So," I question, "What brings you to New York Leo was it?"

"I'm here with my old man. He's here trying to close an old deal with- well I guess you would say a former business partner..."

"What does he do exactly?" I press on.

"He's into kitchen utensils. Knives mostly..."

Before I could interrogate the stranger anymore April interrupts holding a Gyoza with her chopsticks.

"Did you still want to try one Leo?"

"Sure Red. All right, let's see what these pizza potstickers was it?"

"Gyoza".. I growl.

"My bad, Pizza Gyoza." Leo pops one in his mouth before gasping in awe. "Wow! You weren't kidding! Best dumpling ever!"

"Told ya!" April responded.

"Now you both try mine." Leo says as he pushes a small bowl towards us with a green broth inside.

As I peer down at the bowl I instantly remember what delicacy this is.

"Uh what is this exactly?" Aprils asks.

I look at the stranger and instantly realize come to a horrifying conclusion who "Leonardo" is.

"Uh April.." I nudge. "We have to leave." "NOW."

"Chill out Mi!" April retorts and turns to Leo again while picking up a spoon.

"What is this?"

Leonardo responds with a devious grin to April. "Suppon nabe."

April is about to lift the spoon up to her lips and take her first swallow before Leonardo leans in softly to her ear.

"Otherwise known as Turtle soup..."

April drops the spoon as the realization hits and the spoon clatters to the floor. She backs up near me.

"Kai.." I growl at the low life and my former /friend/crush/enemy.

Kai takes the shades off and places them on the counter before looking at us with his sapphire blue eyes intently.

"The one and only.."

"Uh nice chatting with you but we got to go." April says and tries to leave only for Kai to quickly grab both of our arms tightly.

"I was hoping both of you would come with me quietly. My father, the Shredder would love to meet you April O'Neil."

"Let go of us! Kai" I scream.

Kai looks at me sourly like I had given him food poisoning.

"As for you Twinkle-Toes, I haven't forgotten about our last encounter. I was originally here for April but I might as well capture you both. After all what better to be the perfect guinni pig than Hamato Yoshi's own daughter. You both will be the perfect bait for Hamato Yoshi to come out of hiding. Once he comes to rescue you his precious daughter, and his newest disciple I will have my revenge!"

Before Kai could say anything else, blind Murikami came to our rescue. Quickly he dumps the hot turtle soup over Kai and held him as best he could while Kai screamed in agony.

"Go now!" he yelled and April and I quickly bolted faster than you can say 'Like a turtle do.'

As we run April tries calling Donnie on speed dial but I stop her before the call goes through.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to call for back up. We don't stand a chance against Kai."

"We can't interrupt the guys right now. If we stop them from completing the mission, everyone in New York will die from the corrupted Kraang water, including Master Splinter. Listen to me, I've taken Kai down before. It's two against one. We can do this."

April finally nods to me in affirmation. "Ok. Let's kick some Foot-butt."

* * *

The two of us hide in our designated positions waiting for Kai to show up.

"You sure he'll be here Miwa?" April whispers to me from her hiding place.

I nod. "I'm counting on it."

No sooner had the words escaped my lips than Kai dropped to the ground with a graceful yet dramatic thud.

"Come out come out wherever you are, you two can't hide forever..."

I give the signal to April and April jumps out of her hiding spot and tries throwing a punch to Kai but unfortunately misses.

Kai turns to April with an amused look on his face.

"You have some guts Red. Let's see if I can pound that out of you."

Instead of responding April just flicks her tessen out in one hand and holds her tanto blade in the other with a determined look on her face.

"Well what do you know A tessen and tanto just like that traitor Miwa."

"Your the traitor Kai! Miwa told me in private what happened between you too. You both loved each other but then you had to go and betray her trust and leaving her to almost being killed by a giant octopus mutant!"

"No your wrong!" Kai growled. "I never loved her. She betrayed me by trying to kill the man who saved my skin and who I owe my entire life to! She's the true traitor!"

At this accusation I rose out of the shadows and with a mighty battle-cry punched Kai in the jaw using the technique he taught me all those months ago. Kai staggered back a few feet to turn and look at me with a hate filled glare in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Good one Twinkle-Toes." Kai replied venomously.

"Glad you enjoyed it punk."

"Now it's my turn."

At this Kai shifted his feet, positioned himself and got ready to strike. April and I did the same.

Kai decides to make the first move and target April first. April quickly tries to use some of her basic ninjutsu skills that Master Splinter taught her, which unfortunately wasn't a whole lot.

April charges at Kai and tries throwing her lessen at him but unfortunately it soars past his head. She then tries throwing a punch at him only for Kai to flip over April grab her arm and twist it roughly which makes her scream in pain. He then knee guts her in the stomach and throws her against the brick wall. Just like that April is out like a light and its already been less than a minute.

Enraged at what he did to April but at the same time trying to keep a level head I circle around Kai while he does the same each of us anticipating our next moves. I quickly make a kick at Kai and successfully kick him in the back, Kai stumbles back with a yelp.

With a roar he then runs after me and we take our fight a couple blocks away momentarily abandoning April.

With each punch and blow I make towards him my mind races with mixed emotions of my last couple of encounters with Kai.

 _"Gosh those gorgeous blue eyes and that luscious raven black hair and his rebellious attitude and.."_

" _Come on Twinkle Toes, stop being the responsible one for once. Stop waiting for others to give you the life that you want. Go out and take it for yourself."_

 _"Is this what love feels like?"_

 _"Ugh my second kiss ever!"_

 _"I don't believe you are as bad as you say you are Kai. I know there is good in you."_

 _"Leave the Foot Clan Kai, and join our team. We could always use an extra ninja on our side."_

 _"I trusted you!"_

" _I thought you were better than this Miwa. I thought you were my friend. How can you betray me? Your just as short sighted and obsessed as Shredder!"_

 _"Forget it! Our deals off. You want a feud? You got one."_

"He-ya!" I scream and land a final blow.

Kai falls to the ground with a thud. One eye is closed shut and he has bruises all over his body.

"Had enough yet?" I quip back to my former crush.

"Not quite.."

Kai turns around and throws some blinding powder and it gets caught in my eyes and throat. As I am coughing like a maniac and as far as I know April is still down for the count Kai decides to rile both of us.

"What makes either of you so special? April is the center of an alien conspiracy protected by you and your freakish brothers, and trained by a supposedly great ninja master."

As I am still coughing and not paying attention to my surrounding Kai takes the advantage and grabs my arm roughly making me scream in pain. He trips me from under my feet making me lose balance and fall to the ground in a heap. He then puts his knee on my back while holding my arm making it impossible for me to get up.

"Miwa, your also surrounded by those green three fingered freaks, your protecting a girl you barely know, you betrayed my trust, and your trained under this ninja master, who by the way took everything and everyone away from me! Why!"

"I don't know! We're both struggling in school, my closest friends are my brothers and other mutants, aliens captured her father..and I lost my mother!" I cry.

"What did you say? You lost your mother?"

As I am on the ground I briefly remember what Father told me this morning in training.

 _The key is to unbalance your opponent._

With Kai momentarily distracted, I use the opportunity to flip him and throw him over down a dark subway station.

 _Not bad Miwa not bad at all._

Slowly I get up to turn around and start to limp back the couple blocks walk to where I last saw April to check and see if she was alright (and to high five April for our victory).

As I near the corner I call out to my friend.

"April?" "April you there?"

Silence.

As I enter the alley way I gasp in horror and shock.

April was gone.

 **Yeah so I decided to leave the ending of this chapter as a cliff-hanger. I personally didn't like how the episode Karai's Vendetta ended and I thought it would make it more interesting to leave it this way.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


End file.
